Lost
by Somnus Verus
Summary: It had been six years since the war ended. Seven years since anybody had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy. His tracks have long ago run cold. Hermione holds onto one case she is determined not to remain unsolved: Draco Malfoy. Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**Title:** Lost

**Summary: **It had been six years since the war ended. Seven years since anybody had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy. His tracks have long ago run cold. Hermione, whom works for the Auror office shuffling paperwork, is lost in a world of cold cases. With her own life in shambles she holds on to one case she is determined not to remain unsolved: Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

**Chapter One **

**Gone**

_I know __you're gone;  
I know you're leaving me  
behind your dreams,  
behind your prayers.  
What do you think,  
what do you want,_

_What do you love? _

Files

Paper

Dust

This is what Hermione's world had now consisted of. Deep down in the debts of the department of ministries in the basements of the Auror offices is where she presided. With her talents and smarts she could have done anything she wanted after Hogwarts. But things have changed since then, she had changed.

She was presently in the lowest level of the Auror department. This is where they sent the cold cases, artifacts and evidence. It was her job to catalog everything that would never be touched again. The files that made it to this level were unsolved it was a land of the lost.

It was darker and even gloomier than the rest of the basements, if that was even possible. A think layer of dust kissed every object in the cramped and cluttered room. Boxes containing who knows what, blanketed furniture, old chests, and filing cabinets were abundant.

She was presently sifting through centuries of the Malfoy family belongings and documents to see what was valuable or not. Hundreds of papers laid scattered on the floor, with photographs making up a pile of their own. This was what she did when she was not given work to do from upstairs. This was her obsession.

"Hermione" someone shouted

Getting up she quickly rounded the corner of the last row of boxes and sheet-covered Cabinets, when she spotted Harry at the front desk. He was dress in his finest work robes, only the best for the top detective Auor in the department. Her job did not require her to wear such extravagant robes, most of the time you would find her in slacks and a sweeter.

Time had been good to Harry the scars from his past had been lifted to be replaced with happiness. He had married Ginny Weasley years ago and they were now expecting their first child. Life for her two best friends was perfect unlike herself.

"Hi Harry" She said smiling brightly as she greeted him.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me and Ron" Harry suggested smiling back at her. "I think its time you get out of this dusty basement."

Ron he was an Auor too. But he was a person she choose not to see unless she absolutely had to. Hermione nervously shifted though some papers around her, "um I don't know I'm really busy down here and…"

"Hermione" Harry said interrupting her excuses, "that was your reason last time it's been four years you need to look past it."

Hermione now was getting angry, "Well Ron didn't leave you at the alter, so I really don't expect you to understand HARRY."

Yes Hermione was going to be married to Ron like everyone expected them to be until he left her on their wedding day. What hurt the most was the fact that a year later he married Lavender Brown and started a family right away. He had left her alone and lost she still had not recovered fully from it.

"Okay fair enough," Harry said putting up his hands "Me and Ginny have just been worrying about you. You haven't been on a single date since Ron and all you do is coup yourself up down here."

"This is my job Harry!"

Harry shook his head and rounded the corner into her office and pointed at her wall "this is _not_ your job Hermione."

She looked over everything papers, pictures, and statements littered her wall, all involving one person Draco Malfoy. It was the day of Lavender and Ron's wedding when she received his file with the bright red ink the said unsolved on it. He was lost just like her and she had vowed to find out what happened to him.

"Hermione it has been seven years! You are not an Auror or a detective. Everyone who could have told us anything about what happened the night Dumbledore died is now dead."

"But Harry…"

"NO, this is unhealthy you didn't even like the kid why are you so obsessed with this." Harry was at his wits end and was scared for his Friend. "You got to stop this Hermione Voldemort was never a compassionate person, Malfoy failed he did not kill Dumbledore, and that was probably the first and last thing he did right in his life."

"Harry he is not dead, I know this, I can feel it" Hermione was shouting, "It doesn't make sense nothing points to him being killed"

"Then where is he Hermione, you don't think the department spent long hard nights on this file for nothing, if there were any warm traces of him I would agree with you but there is a reason his file traveled down here it's a lost cause." Harry ended his speech softly, "I should go Ron is waiting for me." He turned around to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"He's just lost"

"No, Hermione he's gone"

**Authors Note:** Okay, a little different from my other story but it has been on my mind for a while and just needed to get out there. Not sure where I am taking this story I haven't mapped it out yet. I think seeing a response from you guys will help it will defiantly be a Hermione/Draco story if you haven't guessed.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!


	2. Chapter 2 Mad World

**Chapter Two**

**Mad World**

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world_

Hermione sat cross legged on her desk staring intently at her wall. She was waiting for something anything to jump out to her, to tell her something anything. It had been three days since her confrontation with Harry. It had left her drained and defeated which was becoming more frequent with her get-togethers with him recently.

Maybe Harry was right, Draco Malfoy was not meant to be found but to be forever lost. Shaking her head back and fourth, 'no' she thought she could not give up now, because between the time she had started her inquiry of the Malfoy case and now something had changed. It was not merely a task where she could drown her sorrows in, it became something more.

It became more important with every passing day. The more she looked through all of the documents the more she realized she was missing something big. Eye witness accounts, statements from some captured Death Eaters, nothing was connecting. Nothing about Draco Malfoy made any sense.

Slowly getting off her desk she cross the small gap to her wall. Lifting her right hand she gingerly let her fingers brush softly over the most resent picture she had of Draco Malfoy. It was taken sometime during their 6th year most likely by Colin Creevey who took pictures of everything he saw. Not being developed with magic, the picture stood as a still frame. This moment in time that was captured was different from the Malfoy she remembered years ago.

This boy she was looking at was staring right back at her with the most intense eyes she had ever seen. In this one photographed, it had shown more emotion from Malfoy, then the six years she had known him. This photo revealed more about this boy then any moving one would have.

Looking back up into his eyes she realized just how handsome he had been. His eyes were the most beautiful ice blue eyes she had ever seen. She always assumed his eyes were gray and cold but from this picture she was surly mistaking. His hair looked like it had been tousled in the wind only to make him more appealing. His light blonde hair sparkled in the sun.

The clock on her wall started to chime breaking Hermione from her trance. It was 12 am had she really been here that long. Looking at her calendar she realized it was June 5th. Slowly she started packing her things up to bring home, before extinguishing the lights in her office she took one last look at the Photograph.

"Happy Birthday Draco"

Another year gone, lost.

…**. ……….**

It was the most beautiful weather London had seen for a mouth. Hermione of course was not enjoying the sun light being stuck down in the dark damp basement. Today she had actual work to be done. As she archived the last of the new documents given to her that morning Hermione heard a soft cough behind her.

Quickly turning around she yelped "John what are you doing here, your not suppose to be down here."

"That's the problem with you Brit wizards' lack of security within your own walls" He said smiling at her. John Miller was very handsome and prominent US Foreign Affairs Officer from the wizard sector. He had taken a liking to Hermione during his stay over seas, to Hermione he was the closest thing she had come to dating someone.

"Again what are you doing down here." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am taking you out to lunch," His smile widen even more, "You didn't think I was going to let you coup yourself up down here on a day like this."

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I." she looked at him and his face confirmed her statement. "Let me just grab my bag"

"Great, so I was thinking muggle London for lunch the Ministry's restaurants are practically medieval." He said following Hermione into her office. Looking around he shook his head pointing to her wall. "Any new leads?"

Picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder she blew out some air, "I got more information but nothing that seems to lead me in any new directions."

"Tell you what bring your file will look at it over lunch"

"I'm not suppose to bring files out of the archive"

"And what other witch or wizard will be around to know?"

"I guess your right"

"You know I am right" He gently pulled her arm gilding her out the door.

……………**.**

The sun was shining brightly over the midday sky. Hermione and John were currently under a table umbrella at a small muggle sandwich shop. Documents carefully spread across the table.

"See the more I look at this case the more holes I find" Herminie said frustrated.

"No, you're just looking at it the wrong way"

"And what way am I looking at it?" she tilted her head to the side encouraging him to go on.

He shook his head laughing, "With bias and assumptions."

She leaned on the table, "and what is that suppose to mean."

"You know your not looking out side of the box," He started to explain, "You see this kid as nothing but a pureblood, with no connections except to other purebloods."

She started laughing, "Trust me I have been through all his family records."

"Are you sure you have been going threw the right family records."

"Can you just get to the point John" She was getting irritated from him beating around the bush and maybe because he seemed to know something he was not telling her.

"Sometimes Hermione you need an outside eye to make things clear when you have been looking at it for so long." He smiled and pulled out another folder from his coat. "I took the liberty of using some of my connection over here to do some research of my own."

"The Black Family?" Hermione was confused at first, and then realized something his mother came from the black family. "Oh my god I can not believe nobody thought not to look into this."

"Well considering that the majority of the family is dead I can understand why" He said scratching his head, "But there is one hole in the family that might be a clue."

"Really?" she grabbed the folder and started reading over some of the documents it contained.

_**Document One**_

_Isla Black born 1855 married muggle Bob Hitchens in 1876_

_**Document Two**_

_Marius Black born 1918 – squib, adopted by great aunt Isla Black _

Hermione looked up "you think this could be our lead?"

"Correction your lead, remember I am not suppose to have seen these documents." He said pointing down at the table.

"Hey it says here that they disappeared from the records after World War I" Hermione was once again defeated another dead end.

"From the wizard records yes but the muggle records that I dug up tell a different story." He said using that all knowing smile she was beginning to hate. "Do you remember what the only way to get into the States is?"

That was it she could not believe it. "The only way since 1914 is to use muggle means i.e. boat or plane."

"Exactly! And here are the records showing in 1920 two tickets for the MSM Liberty for an Isla Hitchens and a small Marius Black a year after her husband's death."

"So what you're saying is that he could be in the States?" Hermione couldn't believe it, it was pretty far fetch, but then again it was her only lead.

"Here is your plane ticket you leave next week as well as some of my connections in Washington that might help you." He said this while placing her ticket in front of her.

"Oh my god I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything I could get into a lot of trouble over here by helping you; just say you are going away for a long awaited vacation." He smiled once again she couldn't believe this she had a lead and a means of following it up. She got up and over to John engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered. For the first time in a long time she felt free from the mad world that she had surrounded herself in. Even if this little mission was a long shot it was the only thing she had at the moment and she was going to use it to her fullest potential.

It had been four long years she had spent on this case it was about time she got some answers.

**Authors Note:** Ok stuff is starting to reveal the many secrets between the lines. What do you think of this good bad? Let me know! I'm doing a lot of research for this story I am really getting into it but it doesn't count if nobody reads or likes it so again tell me what you think. This is only the beginning of the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3 You Are Goodbye

**Chapter Three**

**You Are Goodbye**

_I remember time__,  
I remember days slid into years,  
Building lifetimes, thinking you'd be here.  
But tomorrow and today,  
well they misunderstood.  
And you went along your way;  
I think you're gone for good._

The soft light poured through the open windows, past the light curtains. It illuminated the room as it began to quickly swell from of morning sunshine. Hermione was lying on her stomach, left arm flung carelessly over the side of the bed, blankets in a bunch around feet. Her hair was in a ruffled state showing evidence of tossing and turning from the night before. The light began to lie across her face coaxing her awake with each passing moment of increasing daylight. Hermione eyes flickered open and then were reduced to squinting at the sudden change of the atmosphere. Her eyes drifted to the clock on her beside table and she let out a groan; 6:45. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, twisting her body so her feet touched the soft carpet below her.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings she noticed the plane ticket John had provided her a week ago protruding out from underneath her bag. Today was the day, if she had the nerve, that she was going to fine answers. Hermione slowly rose out of bed taking a deep breath, and crossing the gap to the window.

Hermione leaned back against the wall and stared unseeingly down at the London Street below. There was a strange dark figure across the street upon further inspection she realized it was nothing, Strange. Her thoughts drifted once again to Draco Malfoy as it did many of times. The truth had become as ghostly as invention. Could he really be out there, could all this really lead to him? Looking back at her ticket she made up her mind.

Quickly and as franticly as she could Hermione pulled out her suitcase from underneath her bed slamming it onto the bed. Running to her wardrobe she hastily threw in clothes, underwear, and other necessities into her bag. She had a 9pm flight but she had many arrangements to make before then. This was the most "spur of the moment" she ever was in her life.

This was something she needed to do not just for Draco Malfoy but for herself.

………………….

Hermione Granger arrived at the Burrow later that morning, after confirming with Ginny that she would be there. She was prepared for her trip to Washington that night except for a few last minuet details one of which was telling someone she was actually leaving. Walking threw the door she was bombarded with a reality she had not experienced since her split with Ron. _Had it really been that long since she stepped foot into this wonderful house?_ She thought.

Upon seeing Hermione, Molly of course went off on a speech of how beautiful she was and how old she's become, her eyes soon swelling with happy tears recalling the little Hermione she from years ago. Then regaining her composure she commented that Hermione was very thin and immediately turned towards the kitchen, flicking her wand at every appliance they had, making them spring to life. Ginny at once engulfed her with a hug being slightly hard to do with her ever growing belly.

"Okay, Hermione what is going on?" Ginny said offering her a set and some tea. Sitting down in her chair she looked intently at Ginny. Should she tell her the truth? Well she could not tell her the whole truth naturally. And there was Harry to think about too, she would most likely tell her husband.

"I decided after talking with Harry a few weeks ago that I am in a need for a vacation."

"Oh yes, Harry told me about that." Ginny added, "And I think it is a really good idea. I mean when the last time you had a vacation?"

"Never"

"Exactly, and I think this is the perfect thing to get you refreshed." Ginny took, a small sip from her tea and continued, "when are you planning to go?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT," Ginny said flabbergasted spilling some of her tea, "and you are just telling me this now?"

"Well, I bought the plane ticket a while ago but it was not until this morning that I really decided if I were going or not." Hermione swiftly got up and went to the kitchen to refill her cup of tea hoping to avoid any unwanted questions form Ginny. To Hermione's surprise she followed behind. The air was now smooth with the sent of wax, and in the honeyed light, the gleaming surfaces of the kitchen seemed to ripple and breathe. Hermione for a moment felt warm and safe something she had not felt for awhile.

"Well I know you are not telling me something."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "What is there to tell I'm stressed out so I am going on Vacation?"

"Okay where are you going then?"

"Washington D.C."

"As in the United States, why on earth would you go there?" Ginny said shocked once again.

"Can we talk about this out back?" nodding slowly Ginny agreed with a yes. They exited through the back and continued walking till they reached the broad landing outside.

"Okay are you going to tell me what this is about?" Ginny spun round, her hand on her hips.

"Well it's a bit complicated." Hermione tried explaining when Ginny furiously started shaking her head putting up her hand.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Malfoy"

Shrugging her shoulders once again she replied. "Okay this has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy."

'HERMIONE"

"WHAT," The smallest shift in Hermione's gaze gave her away. Focusing back on Ginny she seemed determined not to meet her eyes.

"Hermione you don't know what you're doing if you keep digging your eventually going to find out something that you don't want to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that naïve, you are dealing with Death Eaters, no good will come of you digging up the past." Ginny seemed livid but she took a deep breath and continued, "You know Hermione some people just don't want to be found."

"I have this under control now are you going to tell Harry or not?" Hermione waited for her to answer, "GINNY!"

"Fine no I won't tell him anything." Crossing her arms she started walking back to the house.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered softly, as they reentered the kitchen

"Hermione, what are you doing here." Look up from her conversation with Ginny was none other then Lavender and her two beautiful children. Lavender and Hermione never really got along that well and ever since Ron there was little to any hope left.

"Just saying goodbye to Ginny, I'm going on a holiday for a few weeks." Hermione said bitterly.

"Oh well that's so lovely I hope you have good weather." She said all too pleasantly, "have you seen the boys aren't they looking more and more like their father every day?"

Hermione knew what she was doing. Lavender spent ever encounter with Hermione rubbing her life in her face. The life she was supposed to have. Gritting her teeth she responded, "Yes, they are growing up wonderfully, unlike yourself." Smiling Hermione said her goodbyes to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and out the door she went.

……………………..

After gathering all her files from work and making arrangements Hermione found herself walking slowly toward her gate in the airport. This section of the airport was eerily quiet with few people scattered around. She had an hour before her flight to kill so she took her time walking, her foot steps echoing behind her.

As she was walking a man had reached her. At first to Hermione it was a chilling shock, _where had he come from?_ As he passed her the strange lanky man looked strait into her eyes. Hermione not being able to help herself looked back. For an instant their eyes locked. The man's face showed a hint of a mocking smile that chilled Hermione to the bone. But as soon as it happened it was over.

Hermione was soon at her gate and checked in. Sitting by the window watching the planes fly in and out she still felt unenvied about the man she encountered. One never knows, down to the smallest thing. The man who catches your eye in public. Dose he know you? Did you go to school together, or is he a stranger? Is he a homicidal maniac? Or is it nothing, nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4 Bitter Song

**Title:** Lost

**Summary: **It had been six years since the war ended. Seven years since anybody had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy. His tracks have long ago run cold. Hermione, whom works for the Auror office shuffling paperwork, is lost in a world of cold cases. With her own life in shambles she holds on to one case she is determined not to remain unsolved: Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

**Chapter Four**

**Bitter Song**

_It found me_

_To hold me_

_But I don't like it at all_

_Won't feed it_

_Won't grow it_

_It's folded in my stomach_

_It's not fair_

_I found love_

_It made me say that_

_Get back_

_You'll never see daylight_

_If I'm not strong, it just might_

_All I need is a Bitter Song_

_To make me better_

_Much better_

The sound of the plane was deafening and consent. The lights were dimed and flickered every so often as the plane shook slightly. Hermione looked around to see all of the sleeping passengers, peaceful and content. If only she could be so lucky. Her nerves were kicking in on overdrive, and she was way too restless to be getting any sleep anytime soon. Hermione had been on the plane for about over an hour which gave her about six more hours before she would arrive at her destination.

Her thoughts began to drift to the events of the past four years that had brought her here to the present. So much had happened yet for her, time seemed to stand still, she could not move on, and she wouldn't until she found him.

_It had been a busy couple of months down in the archival office of the Auror Department. With two years that had gone by since the war ended, people were starting to get back to their normal lives. The last of the rouge Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban. That meant a lot of paperwork for Hermione. It seemed since the beginning of that year closed case after case began flooding her floor. All the loose ends were being tied up. Hermione enjoyed the overflow, the longer work hours came as a heavenly distraction from her mundane and shattered life. _

_But as winter slowly faded into spring different types of cases began to come to her door. The unsolved ones, missing people, unsolved murders and such started littering the floor at an alarming numbers. She had thrown herself even more into her work to make sure that these cases were handled with care, that they would have a proper place. Just in case someone might need them again. _

_On this particular Friday in April the sun was shining and it had truly been the first perfect whether day of spring. Not that Hermione was enjoying it being coupe down in the basement. It had been a slow week and she was making great progress of organizing the floor that had been in utter disarray before she started working down there. Hermione was quite satisfied with her filling system that she created. Smiling to herself pleased she looked at the clock it read 6:30. _

_Hermione started to pack up for the day when she heard movement up near the front desk. She rounded out of her office and up the isle curios to see who would be down here at this time on a Friday. As the figure came into view she recognized him at once, it was Sam one of the rookie Aurors, he was scrambling around nervously like he was looking for something. _

"_Sam?" Hermione stated startling the poor boy._

"_Oh you're here" Sam stampeded "I thought you'd be gone by now"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow, "yes I was getting ready to leave, I normally don't leave till this time anyway."_

"_Well I would have thought you would have taken a half day today with it being the wedding and all." He gulped when he saw Hermione's look "Because Harry took one and Ron had the whole day off."_

"_Oh" Hermione said stunned, realizing what TODAY was. How could she forget Ron and Lavenders wedding? They were probably given each other's vows at that very moment on the rich green fields of the Burrow. Hermione blew out some air and took a deep breath. "I wasn't planning on going."_

_Sam stared at her blunt honesty, "oh well that nice I suppose…"_

"_Sam why are you down here?" Hermione snapped. She was over with this whole awkward conversation and just wanted to go home and eat a tub of ice cream. _

"_Right, well I, by one of the older guys, Frank, you know him of course, and well I was told I had to drop this file off before I could run over to the reception." He said bumbling over his words. "And I was trying to find the right bin to put it in because I thought you were not here anymore."_

_Hermione was shocked no wonder they gave this kid the bitch work he surly was not ready for the field. Putting on the nicest smile she could muster at the moment she began to speak. "Give it here" He handed over the file, "go on get out of here you wouldn't want to be late for the party." Sam smiled and quickly left stumbling over his feet in the process._

_Hermione looked down at the file it was pretty thick one too. She read the front and her stomach dropped. She was soon filled with an emotion she could not place. The file read:_

_Draco Malfoy- Missing_

_UNSOVLED_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent into New York, currently the weather is ..."

Hermione was startled out of sleep at once. Her thoughts were so fogged and it took several seconds for her mind to register where she was. Looking around she saw several passengers awake and ready to land, she was still on the plane.

"Would you kindly return to your seat, fasten your seat belts and return your seat to the fully upright position and ensure that your tables are stowed."

She silently did as she was told seeing as the other passengers were doing the same and looked out the small window. She could start to see the land below start to take shape, she breathed and smiled she defiantly preferred flying this way then on a broom that she could never quite get use to.

"Please ensure all personal items and articles of hand luggage are stored securely in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front of you and that no items are obstructing the exits."

Shifting around in her seat Hermione's mind wafted back to her dream. The dream replayed the day she received Draco's file. Something in her changed that day for the better or worse she did not know. All she knew was that he could not be lost up until the war started he had always been a consent never changing figure in her life even if he was an ass. She was craving so bad to get back to normalcy again. Back to the days where Malfoy would taunt her, Ron and her were still together, and Harry needed her with help on their homework.

"After landing please remain seated with seat-belts fastened until the aircraft has come to a halt at the gate…"

But as the years rolled on it became something more, something that Hermione was too afraid to define. The more she learned about Draco and who he was the more determined she was to find him. She started interviewing people off the record and behind the Ministry's back. The first couple of attempts had been futile, apparently Gregory Goyle, who seemed to be close to Draco never really knew anything about him. So she went to the next logical person his girlfriend back at Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson.

_Hermione was led to a big room near the front of the Parkinson Manor. The walls were covered in a pale blue, gold accented crowned molding circled the room, and in the middle of the room on an elegant old looking couch sat Pansy._

"_Thank you for meeting with me" Hermione greeted walking over to the proper young woman that Pansy had become._

"_Well let's just say I was curious of your motives," Pansy smiled nodding her head, she reached out her hand gesturing to the opposite couch "Now sit make yourself comfortable." _

_Hermione sat down immediately. "Right, well this is really not official or anything, just so you know" Hermione explained, "I was looking through the files and realized there were many holes."_

"_I see and you believe I may be able to fill in some of them for you?" Pansy retorted with her eyes raised, "What makes you think I have any more information that I haven't already given the Ministry?"_

_Hermione didn't falter, "You are not one to willing let go of information, unless they ask the right questions." She gave a little smirk and continued, "Second if you had no further information I wouldn't be sitting here in your fancy parlor."_

"_I always admired you Granger, you were always clever and daring, I dare say we might have gotten on well during school if you were in Slytherin."_

"_That is all well in good now but let refocus on why we are here," Hermione persisted, "I need you to tell everything you know about Draco Malfoy, because the more I have the closer I will be to finding him."_

_Pansy gave her a knowing look that Hermione quite didn't understand. "Draco was a very complicated human being. He and his family had secrets dark, dark secrets." Pansy took a deep breath and continued, "The reason why I never told anybody what I'm about to tell you now was because I was afraid. At the end of the war you weren't too sure where everyone's loyalties lied. If Draco did manage to survive I didn't want some self righteous Death Eater going after him for revenge."_

"_So why do you trust me with this information?" Hermione asked _

"_That year before he disappeared, Draco started to change; his outer shell began to break. He was always a good actor, playing the part of Luscious Malfoy's son to the tee. Draco never believed the whole pureblood thing, I thought he did a bit back then just not to the extreme of his father, but now that I look back on it he thought the whole thing was rubbish. You see as close as we were he never really confided in me that much. I just observed him enough to get glimpses of the true Draco." Pansy stopped to take a breath. _

"_Did you love him?" Hermione blurted out, "I'm sorry to ask but you were dating him right?"_

_Pansy's eyes glazed over and she gave a small smile. "I suppose I was back then but if you knew him who wouldn't fall. The thing with Draco was he kept the neutral people neutral, me, his enemies the closest, and the ones he cared about the most the farthest away from him as possible." _

"_So he was only close to Crabe and Goyle to get information?" Hermione inquired, a bit shocked. _

"_Perhaps," Pansy shrugged her shoulders elegantly, "I never truly understood his motives for sticking around those two." _

"_You still haven't answered my question." Hermione reminded her, "why are you telling me all this?"_

_Pansy closed her eyes as if to remember exactly what to say. "It was the day of the attack on Hogwarts, all year long Draco was nervous, jumpy, and scared. But that day he was calm and reserved, he looked confident. The night before he had snuck out of Hogwarts to go home, You Know Who was supposed to arrive at his house in the next couple of days. He told me he needed to get something out of the house before that thing arrived. We were in the library when we were discussing this, you walked by and I said some smart ass comment, when he said… Pansy abruptly stopped and almost froze. Thunder shook from outside and the sky turned to gray, leaving the once bright room in an eerie dark glow._

_Hermione got a chill down her spine, "what did he say?" she urged Pansy to continue. _

"_He said to watch out because that girl is going to help save us all one day." The rain began to fall and slam against the windows now, it almost mimicked the sound of Hermione's rapid heart rate at the moment. What did she find out or was this all useless information it just left her with more questions. "That is all I can really tell you, but there maybe someone else that can help you more." Pansy looked nervously to the weather outside and shook her head as if to get rid of a bad thought. _

"_Who" _

"_Blaise Zabini"_

Hermione slowly stepped into her hotel room for the night before she would take the train down to D.C in the morning. It was raining intensely that night and she was soaked head to toe. Slowly striping down to her underwear she went over to the window to draw the curtains closed when a bolt of lightning hit the dark sky illuminating parts of the city that could not be seen before. She saw a figure across the street on top of the building his long coat billowing in the treacherous storm she scream out load slamming her hands against the window when another flash of lighting lit up the sky, and the figure of a man was replaced by a flag whipping in the wind. Hermione's heart began to beat at a normal pace again. It was nothing. She was just seeing things.

333333

**Authors Note:**OMG I'm back! What did you think I hope this was worth the wait, my creativity has been flowing the past couple days and this is the product of it. The plot is slow but it is surly developing nicely just the way I wanted it to. Do you like how I incorporated the back story? I have a clear mind of where and how this mystery is going to play out. Please review and if you enjoy the story and would like to Beta it because let's face it everyone could use a second eye message me and let me know! Love you all.


	5. Chapter 5 Doorway

**Title:** Lost

**Summary: **It had been six years since the war ended. Seven years since anybody had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy. His tracks have long ago run cold. Hermione, whom works for the Auror office shuffling paperwork, is lost in a world of cold cases. With her own life in shambles she holds on to one case she is determined not to remain unsolved: Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

**Chapter Five**

**Doorway**

_I watch the doorway  
Quietly wait for you  
This is a nightmare_

_Your words they haunt me_  
_I over-analyze_  
_I watch the doorway_

The scenery outside was blending together to form a smear of dark and disconsolate greens and blues. The weather hadn't gotten any better since Hermione arrived in this god forsaken country; it seemed the whole east coast was covered in massive storm clouds. As she leaned her forehead against the train window she shivered recalling the events from the night before. A deep feeling in her gut began to form, what had she gotten herself into. The more and more she dug the more she felt uneasy and in the past couple of days that strong uneasiness almost doubled.

She just couldn't help herself when a problem or a puzzle presented itself she needed to solve it to the best of her ability. At least she hoped that was what all this was, but it was something more. If it wasn't she would have never continued with her search after the meeting with Zabini. Frankly he scared the shit out of her that night, and after what he told her any normal person would bring back the information strait to the proper authorities, but whoever call her normal anyway.

….

_Narrow slivers of light pooled across worn stone ruins that the portkey transported her to, but night's shadow reigned supreme. It was the darkest of nights Hermione could ever remember and the place was cold and damp. She sensed movement behind her and wondered for a split second if this was a good idea. Quickly turning around she became face to face with Blaise Zabini, and breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_It's great that you agreed to meet with me, but I am not sure all the secrecy was necessary." Hermione explained looking around the small stone structure again. _

"_You are way over your head if you believe none of this was necessary" Blaise explained walking passed her to look through one of the small medieval looking windows. _

_A part of Hermione began to panicked, "What do you mean?"_

"_When you're dealing with a family like the Malfoy's its always dangerous, even if they are all dead." Blaise paused and whispered dangerously low like he was afraid someone might here their conversation, "There are centuries of secrets that should never be revealed."_

_Blaise peered out the window narrowing his eyes. Hermione was wondering what he was looking at. She came here for answers and that's what she was going to get, she really didn't want to spend any more time in this creepy place. _

"_Are you implying that the Malfoy's are part of some lost conspiracy or something?" Was this bigger then she originally thought, bigger then some missing boy, bigger than the war, bigger then Voldemort himself?_

"_Do you know what the meaning of the Malfoy name means?" Hermione shook her head no and Blaise explained, "It means bad faith, I did a little research of my own on your behalf."_

"_Okay that's great I know the meaning of their name, what relevance dose it hold?" Hermione was getting a little frustrated Blaise was giving her only pieces of the information that he truly possessed. _

"_Alright during fifth year Draco started researching his family, up until that point he believed what many others believed that the Malfoy name is one of the oldest names in the wizarding world, until…" Blaise head snapped near one of the windows, Hermione looked over to see an owl sitting in a nearby branch. Why was Blaise so jumpy? _

"_Until what?" Hermione was becoming impatient._

"_Until he found out the name did not appear in history until the early 1300's after the 3__rd__ crusade, he even looked through muggle text and found nothing," He pause, "right around the time wizards officially separated from the non magic world and hid everything magical related as well. Their name maybe a play on words bad-faith or the belief in magic the other faith, our world our way of life contradicts everything the medieval church stood for." _

"_And how does this all come together?" Hermione started rubbing her temples her brain began to hurt from all of this newfound information. _

"_It means that his family possessed something an artifact maybe, most likely information that they were willing to change their name for to hide it at all cost." Blaise stepped closer to Hermione so close she could feel his breath on her face. His voice dropped to a deathly low tone, "something that would crumble centuries of beliefs." _

_Hermione let out a breath she did not know she was holding, "What is it?" _

_Blaise returned to his cocky manner and smirked "That I cannot even tell you" _

_Hermione's frustrations where at an all time high now, "what do you mean you can't tell me? Why am I even here?"_

"_Listen. Draco was very private yes but he told me everything except this what does that tell you?"_

"_I have no idea that's why I am here…" _

_Blaise rolled his eyes and stopped her rant by explaining loudly, "he was protecting something, SOMEONE! That would be the only reason he wouldn't tell me it was that important."_

"_Then what do you know?"Hermione said almost pleading. _

"_There was something in that house that You Know Who wanted something he thought might secure the war for him if he found it." Blaise once again stopped to check the surroundings, he was being very paranoid again, "Something generations of Malfoy's didn't even know was there."_

"_Well if __Lucius Malfoy didn't even know about this "artifact" how would Draco know?"_

_Blaise's manner relaxed again as he chuckled "Funny thing isn't it"_

"_What is?"_

"_All the people who were there that night on the tower besides Potter are now dead."He started laughing now which made Hermione a little uncomfortable, "A secret I believe that three key people took to the grave, remember Draco was always a good actor."_

"_Are you telling me that whole scene in the tower the last night anyone had ever heard of Draco was a set up?" Hermione shook her head he wasn't telling her what she thought he was telling her. "You mean to tell me he was on our side the whole time. That Draco was working for Dumbledore all along, but that's impossible!" _

"_It was the perfect plan nobody would expect. It is called scotoma. The mind sees what it wants to see what they expect to see." He started to lose his composure again and looked like he was going to be sick then look strait in to her eyes "Everything you think you know is wrong"_

_He made a move to leave, Hermione was confuse wasn't there more he could tell her? "Wait! Where are you going?"_

"_He looked behind her through the old window leaned into her and whispered…._

"_Were being followed Granger."_

…

Hermione shivered as she walked off the train recalling the last words Blaise had spoken to her. She had never heard from him again since that night. He had moved out of the country soon after that and he like many others became just a memory.

…..

A/N

Okay I finally truly know where I'm taking this story now. I'm hoping another update by mid June maybe, depending if I get time to write. As always tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6 Falling Slowly

**Chapter 6**

**Falling Slowly**

_falling slowly  
eyes that know me  
and I can't go back  
wounds that take me  
and erase me  
and I'm painted black_

well you have suffered enough  
and warred with yourself  
it's time that you've won

take this sinking boat  
and point it home  
we've still got time  
raise your hopeful voice  
you had the choice  
you've made it now

Memories what good were they? A memory can change the shape of a room; it can change the color of a car. And memories can be distorted. They' are just an interpretation, they are not a record, and they are irrelevant if you have the facts.

Hermione was currently sitting at a small cozy café. There was a welcome scent of coffee that wafted through the air, and made Hermione's nerves relax. All the metallic tables reflected the sun, almost blinding Hermione in the early morning.

Hermione contemplated these thoughts as she waited for John's contact to arrive. She apparently worked in the census office and could get information on the Black family that could lead Hermione, she hoped to Draco. The woman was late, looking at her watch again she conclude that she was very late. Hermione started to get worried, she needed facts she was sick of trying to interpret people's accounts and statements. Nobody seemed to know the same information, no two stories overlapped, Hermione needed good solid information.

Suddenly a woman appeared across from Hermione. The woman's face was fixed into a false smile it looked like to hide the worry that was evident in her eyes. She had too much make up on and one could doubt she could even remember the natural color of her hair. The women leaned in towards Hermione, "I can't stay long; I'm just here to tell you I cannot help you."

Hermione was very confused now they set up this appointment yesterday what could have changed? "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

The lady began to get very nervous and almost looked like she was a little annoyed that Hermione even asked the question, "Listen I don't know what you and John are into but it's bad and it has turned ugly."

Now Hermione was even more confused what happened now? Was this trip going to be another dead end? She pleaded with the lady that sat across from her, "I don't understand he told me you could help me."

The woman shook her head no furiously, "If I were you, whatever you're trying to dig up, stop, stop right now get on a plane and go home before you get hurt to."

The pit of Hermione's stomach dropped. "What do you mean get hurt, what are you talking about."

"John Miller is dead; he was murdered last night in London." The woman was gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white, and then she quickly stood up to leave, "I'm sorry I have to go."

Hermione could not believe what she just heard. How could John be dead? Her brain began to hurt as her heart rate quicken. Where were Harry and Ron when she needed them the most? Why did she come here in the first place, she knew this was dangerous digging up the past why hadn't her rational side put an end to this before it got this far?

She quickly scanned the area and saw what she was looking for. Getting up leaving enough money on the table to pay for her coffee, she walked over to an older man who was reading a paper where the pictures were moving.

"Um hi sir can I borrow the first couple sections of your paper for a second?"

The old man looked up and smiled at her, "You can take them I only read the sports section anyway."

"Thanks", Hermione said smiling back at the man and then took the paper. She briskly walked towards a park. The clouds in the sky started to create a nice cool blanket from the hot sun. It had truly been the only nice day since she had arrived here. She sat herself on a bench and straightened out the paper to read it properly. Hermione began to smell the rain that was threatening to fall. She refocused herself away from the sky to look back down on the paper. Right on the front page her worst fear was confirmed. A picture of John stared back at her as the headline said:

**Prominent ****Foreign Affairs Officer**** Murdered in London**

Hermione could not read the rest; she feared that his murder had something to do with what she was doing. It made her sick to her stomach. She could now feel drops of water invading her personal space but she did not move.

Again she asked herself what she had gotten herself into. Tossing the paper into one of the trash cans she decided she needed to take a walk, she had much to think about. The rain was now coming down at a steady rhythm but that did not stop Hermione continuing down the muddy path.

…..

After her walk Hermione decided she was going to go back to her motel and catch the next flight out of here so she could go back home. This was beyond her now and she realized she should have never come here.

She caught sight of the old building and was relieved. The rain had stopped but she was now soaked head to toe. Her long hair was plastered around her neck and back. All she wanted to do was get back to her room as fast as possible.

Walking past the front desk of her motel Hermione was flagged down by the owner's son. At first she was just going to ignore him what could he really need from her. Probably was just going to try and ask her out again the creep. They he yelled out to her, "hey, room 222?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and walked over wondering if something was wrong with her room, "Yes I'm in room 222."

The young man looked her up and down out of the corner of his eyes and tilted his head, "Your name Hermione Granger?"

"yes?" Hermione nodded what did this guy want?

The young man pulled out a package and handed it to her. "UPS dropped this off for you today."

Taking the package Hermione thanked the boy and took the long way up to her room. The room was dark when she entered the window hangings where closed. She put on the rickety old lamp that only presented an eerie glow to the room.

She placed the box on her bed and looked at it. It was a normal brown shipping box. It was obvious the package was sent through muggle mail. Hermione contemplated how odd that was. Her parents did not even know she left the country. Who really knew exactly where she was. Ginny was the closest but never gave any details of fear that Harry would come after her. As far as she knew she hadn't told anyone specific places.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she ripped open the package. What she saw confused and scared her at the same time. For a split second Hermione could not hear, could not breath, and it was almost as if time had stopped.

A small pensive laid at the bottom of the box. When she pulled it out she noticed that there was a smaller package inside as well. Hermione carefully unwrapped the wrapping and three small containers and a note fell onto her bed.

When she inspected them closely she realized they were memories. All the dates corresponded with the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts. What made her want to be sick was whose memories they were. The first one belonged to Albus Dumbledore and the last two were Draco Malfoys.

Where did these come from? She could not believe her eyes. Who had sent them and why now? Were they important, did they have clues? All these questions flooded through her brain a mile a minute. Hermione sat there emotionless until she noticed the note once again. She carefully picked it up and unfolding it with shaking hands it read in a nice loopy script.

_Just in case _

_A/N: okay I was going to add more to this chapter but I really liked where I ended it. What do you all think? I was a little worried because nobody reviewed the last chapter and I wondered if it was any good or not. Do you guys like the pace I know this is going kinda slow building up but I think it is making it a better story. I'm trying to keep up the suspense as much as I can. Well tell me what you think and PLEASE, please review! They make me happy and I usually start writing faster if you do ;). _


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine_

…_._

_Just in case_

Where had she heard that phrase before? Hermione looked back down to the cylinder container that held the memories. Could these help her? She was very apprehensive to use them. What would she find out from them and was it worth the risk? What if she didn't want to know what the memories contained?

Hermione carefully put the memories down on her bedside table and laid down turning her body away from them so not to be tempted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That did not help because as soon as her eyes closed they were met with Draco's icy blue ones. She had enough taking her wand she pointed at the door and cast a few spells so no one would be able to disturb her. She placed the pensive back on the bed in front of her and grabbed the memories.

Hermione uncorked the memories and froze. It was now or never if she was going to do this, she needed to do it now. She slowly poured the liquid memories into the pensive and a pool of images began to swirl around. Hermione gradually bent her face down until her noise was touching the water. Before she could even think she felt a pull in her stomach and soon felt herself falling, images floating around her until she hit the ground.

Hermione was suddenly in a dark room, with the only light coming from the fireplace. A sudden noise made her eyes look towards a door and that is where she saw him. He looked exactly how she remembered him to be tall, handsome, and cold. She walked over to him ready to take her hand and touch him, when she realized that this Draco Malfoy was just a memory. Hermione composed herself and stepped back to view the memory as if she were watching a movie.

Draco walked into the parlor and made his way to Voldemort where he was lounging by the hearth. Draco bowed his head before sitting down across from the snake like man. "My lord"

"Young Malfoy, I am so glad you could you could join me this evening." His snake like features began to form a frightening smile.

"Didn't realized I had a choice?" Draco responded raising an eyebrow.

Voldemort began to laugh, "That is true" he calmed down and starred at Draco as if trying to read his thoughts or to intimidate, but Draco starred back with just as much intensity. "You know Draco you are the only one I cannot read, and the only deatheater that can actually look at me, your father cannot even do that. You have no fear and that worries me." Voldemort paused before continuing, "There could be one of two reasons for that, one you are despite your father becoming the best deatheater I have or you are truly against me but you do not fear death."

Draco gave a mocking laugh, "sir I'm looking for power and who is more likely to reward me with it, certainly not Dumbledore. You have nothing to fear in me but I cannot say that for all."

Voldemort's eyes grew curious. "Go on explain."

Draco took a sip of his fire whiskey and began, "how many of your men have been with you long enough to be disgruntled? Think about it. You don't pay much; you know were not all lucky enough. It's almost a feudal enterprise." Draco leaned in further, "The question is, and this is the only question, who thinks that they can do what you do better than you?"

Voldemort stiffened shocked at what Draco was implying. "The only one that can do what I do is me. Lot of people had to die for me to be me." Voldemort pointed an accusing finger at Draco, "You want be me?"

Draco smirked toying with the Dark Lord "I probably could be you. I know that much. But I don't want be." Draco leaned back relaxing in his chair, "I find my position more favorable. I serve you, and you give me something in return."

At this Voldemort relaxed and looked into the fire, "Heavy lies the crown... sort of thing."

A few more moments passed until Draco made his exit. Bowing his head he left behind the snake like man as fast as he could. Hermione followed the memory of Draco through the door down several dark hallways until he finally stopped when he reached a bedroom. As Draco flung himself onto the bed Hermione looked over the room. Expensive furnishings and draping covered the room. This must have been Draco's room they must be in the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's observation over Draco's rooms came to an abrupt halt when the large oak door swung open and in stepped Lucius Malfoy. His dark expensive robes billowing around him until he reached Draco.

"I heard you had a meeting with the Dark Lord, I expect it went well." He commented sneering down at his son who was still lounging on the bed.

"Perhaps," Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

Anger arose in Lucius's face, "Don't toy with me boy. Your mission will save this family if you succeed."

"Funny if it wasn't for you we wouldn't need to be saved." Draco retorted with a bite in his voice.

Lucius ignored his son's banter and continued with his conversation. "Do you have any questions on what has been asked of you? This is very important for us Draco, do not fail."

Draco stood up hastily toe to toe with his father. "Do I have any questions?" His eyes darken as he glared dangerously at his father. He laughed darkly in Lucius face. "Maybe it would have done you some good to have some questions from time to time, you know?" Draco continued circling his father "I'll throw some out there for you to mull over. Let's start with "Am I an asshole? Is my kid a mess? Is my wife's sister a homicidal maniac?" I mean, those are questions, right?"

Lucius seemed unfazed by his son verbal attacks, "What do you want Draco"

Draco sighed "I can tell you what I don't want. I don't want to be a product of my environment. I want my environment to be a product of me."

Lucius rolled his eyes "Now if your done being a melodramatic teenager I suggest you continue planning your task, you only have till the end of the school year to complete it." With that Lucius left the room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione looked back at Draco to see him pick up a lamp that was once on his bedside table and throw it against the door. As the glass shattered, Draco sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He suddenly looked up and started to speak as if he were talking to Hermione.

"How am I suppose to fight him, how am I going to keep this secret from him?"

The memory quickly faded into another

Hermione was now in a great room with a large table in the center. It looked like it was some gathering, or meeting. Walking closer she noticed Draco; on the outside he looked composed and unfeeling until she saw his eyes. They showed fear and worry something she had only seen once from him. She followed his gaze and she almost screamed Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table and he reeked with anger that chilled her to the bone.

Voldemort's ice chilling voice sliced through the air. "I have this rat, this gnawing, cheese eating fucking rat and it brings up questions..." He scanned the crowed of deatheaters one by one, "Who has betrayed me, who is an imposter at this table, the Order knows things that they should not, they are always one step head now." He paused and lowered his voice. "I do not believe in conquincidences."

Whispers echoed around the room this seemed to infuriate Voldemort even more. "Silence!" He shouted picking up his wand, "Now it is time for you to die, Avada Kedavra"

For a split second she thought the flash of green light was headed for Draco and from the look on Draco's face he though the exacted thing. Instead it was aimed at the deatheater that was sitting right beside him. Draco face drained of any color and looked back at the dark lord.

Voldemort waved his hands around seeming pleased with himself, "shall we continue?" he pause and sat back down. "Now it comes to my attention that Dumbledore has in his grasp a new prophecy am I correct Alecto."

"Yes my lord, it seems the legends are true, the bloodline still exists." A thin woman answered Hermione recognized her as one of the deatheaters that would attack at the Battle of the Tower.

"Excellent do we know what this prophecy says" Voldemort inquired.

"That information we could not acquire, but it is expected that the heir is a female, and it is believed she may be at Hogwarts still." Alecto paused nervously, "We have been going through hundreds of genealogies I know we are close."

"I need results quickly" Voldemort shouted, "As for the prophecy we shall acquire that when we breach Hogwarts. That is if young Malfoy has succeeded in his first part of his task."

Draco swallowed hard, "The vanishing cabinet is up and running all that awaits is your order."

Voldemort clapped his hands together "Excellent."

The memory started to fade once again Hermione concluded that the first two memories had to be Draco's that meant the next one would belong to Dumbledore. The walls began to clutter with paintings the air was warm and for once Hermione felt safe she was standing in the Headmasters office. The occupants included three people Dumbledore who sat behind his desk, across from him sat Draco, and by the window stood Snape.

"They are coming soon but they won't tell me when." Draco explained a look of worry on his face.

Dumbledore smiled behind his half-moon glasses looking so frail so worn down. "We all knew that it was going to be a possibility so I must set some affairs in order." Dumbledore paused taking a deep breath knowing what he was about to say the other occupants in the room were not going to like. "When the time comes that the deatheaters invade Hogwarts we shall let them, we know what they are after so no other Order members will be privy to this information until they breach the walls."

Draco stood up infuriated, "Are you mad you can't just let them walk in here we know there coming bring in the Aurors."

"Draco sit down," Snape snapped, "like you said we do not know when he is sending the deatheaters and Dumbledore knows what he is doing, he doesn't need your opinion." Draco slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms.

"That is quite alright Severus, now Draco it seems like have asked too much of you these past three years, I seem to be doing that a lot with a few of our youth here." Dumbledore paused once again to regain his thoughts. "It is no use hiding it any more I am dying, so when the deatheaters come you two are to come up to the tower, Draco you will attack me, and Severus you will be the one to kill me. Then Severus you will take Draco to the drop off point where Draco will gain his new documentation and get ready for departure."

Draco looked confused "Departure? What does that mean; you're not sending me away?" Draco turned to look at his professor for hope, "Right?"

Dumbledore spook, "It's the only way."

"No" Draco stood shaking his head, "What about the prophecy? Who will protect her?"

"We don't even know if she is really the one." Snape inquired. "Besides you're not her protector."

"That's shit and you know it, we have genealogy reports that link it to no other person, and I am the one that has the most information on this with me gone that makes her…." His breathing was ragged and coerce.

"Just another girl" Snape interrupted his rant, "She is in more danger the closer you get to her, she much safer without you here."

"What about the war the Order will need me now more than ever," Draco pleaded with Dumbledore.

"I have made my decision, the prophecy will be destroyed tonight, and Draco you will follow my wishes." Draco sat back down defeated. Dumbledore reached down and pulled out an object and handed it to Draco. "For when it is time for you to return this will help you guide the way."

Draco nodded and accepted the box but did not open it. "So this is it I'm done, and know body will ever know will they?"

"It is best for now, but not forever."

The memory stopped and Hermione was flung right back into the bed. So many thoughts were going through her head but one thought prevailed. Draco was alive she knew that now for sure all she had to do was find him.

A/n ahh will she ever find Draco if you keep reading and reviewing you will find out. Anyway you know the drill REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Eyes on Fire

**Chapter 8**

**Eyes on Fire**

* * *

_I'll seek you out,_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace_

* * *

The rays of early dawn gently lit the room from the ground up, creeping up slowly through the break in the curtains until it illuminated Hermione's face awakening her from her troubled sleep.

She felt the heavy burden of the new revelations from the day before weigh upon her heavily. The feeling made her paralyzed and unable to even lift her head, closing her eyes groaning she let the previous days events flash before her eyes. Her heart started beating quickly as her mind landed on Draco. She was close now but the closer she got to Draco the closer she could feel the danger that had been following her.

Rolling on her back Hermione starred at the ceiling breathing heavy. She needed to figure this out she needed to find him as soon as possible. Hermione finally regained her mobile ability and sat up strait in bed. She needed to do what she was good at and that was research. How many countless times did she help Harry by simply using the library at Hogwarts? She could do this but instead of the Hogwarts library helping her she had an even better recourse that could help her a couple blocks down the road. One of the largest library's in the world for muggles and wizards alike the Library of Congress.

Getting out of bed Hermione started to gather her things together stuffing papers in her bag. She was suddenly startled when she heard a commotion outside her room. Pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt she opened her door to find out what the noise was. She walked out into the hall and looked at her right where her hall connected to another to form a T shape and saw nothing. Suddenly Hermione turned to her left when she heard a door slam. Her heart settled when she realized it was only the maid.

"hola senorita" the middle aged woman greeted Hermione with a small smile. Hermione nodded her head in return as the maid entered the next room to clean.

As the woman disappeared behind the new door Hermione felt a presents behind her as the lights in the hallway flickered. Swinging her head back to the right she could have sworn she saw a swish of a long coat or even wizards' robe disappear behind the corner. Backing up back into her room she went to her bedside table grabbing the pensive as well as the memories before she entered the bathroom stumbling toward the toilet bending down in front of it. She first spilled the contents of the pensive into the toilet before she emptied the memories into it as well. She flushed the toilet and watched the memories disappear into nothing. Leaning against the bathtub Hermione for the first time since Ron left her cried. She knew if she did not find Draco soon something was going to happen and it was not going to be good.

* * *

It had been four hours since Hermione stepped into the massive library. She was currently in the wizards' only reading room shuffling through old wizards' school records, and news articles. In her research she had come to two conclusions: one there were four wizarding schools in the United States and Draco and any of the aliases he could have used was never enrolled in one. She kept telling herself that he would have finished school in order to blend into this new society. So why couldn't she find him?

Feeling defeated she slumped back down into a chair and blew her side bangs out of her face. Looking directly in front of her she saw a man around her age sitting at the table across from hers. He had light brown shaggy hair, was wearing a suite and had books surrounding him. He looked amused at Hermione's frustration which frustrated Hermione even more.

"Do you have a problem or do you just like starring at random woman?" Hermione snapped very uncharacteristically of her.

"No, you just seem frustrated is it your first time here? It can be very overwhelming if you don't know what you are looking for." The man explained. Hermione finally took a good look at him he was tall, sandy blond hair, and built like he played rugby or some tough sport like that. He seemed sincere so she decided to bait him for help.

"I know what I'm looking for, its and old friend, he moved over here before we finished school, but we lost touch, I thought finding out which school he went too would be a good first step." Hermione explained bending the truth a great deal.

"Well here's a way to narrow it down, did he go to a private or public school?" the kind man asked.

"What do you mean he went to a wizarding school, he's not a muggle." Hermione explained matter of factly.

"Well I would have thought he was a wizard considering were in the wizard only reading room, and to clarify my question not everybody over here can afford private wizard only schools, some have to go to public schools with muggles, it's a lot different than Hogwarts I'm assuming from you accent that's where you went." The man gave his know it all tone back to Hermione. She felt a little ashamed that she assumed that this culture would be the same as her own and a little annoyed at how little she did know. It was fantastic how close wizards and muggles lived, and how the same laws applied to them all. It was true over here "that all men were created equal."

"Well then he could be anywhere because I looked at all the wizarding schools and he was not enrolled in any of them." Hermione said defeated.

"Whoa don't give up so easily, I'm sure I can help you I need a break from studying anyway law school sucks sometimes, anyway I'm Nick, Nick Lawrence." Nick held out his hand and Hermione shook it.

"Hermione" He got a strange look before he smiled.

"Hermione, that's not a very common name but I could have sworn I've heard it before I just don't know where." Nick explained shrugging it off, "Anyway lets find your friend, Have you try to Google him yet?"

"Um no I didn't think you could google wizards?" Hermione explained pouting, for the first time in her life she felt a little stupid. She watched Nick bring over his laptop and set it up.

"You sure can for example if you type in Harry Potter a bunch of stuff pops up." He typed in Harry Potter and just like he said articles and pictures and websites results were there in front of her, 443,000,000 results to be exact. "He's really famous that's why there is so much on him. You went to school with him correct, I heard he really is a complete jerk, did you know him?"

"Um, no I wasn't really friends with him." Hermione lied again a little taken back, where did this guy hear something like that? She felt bad for not defending her friend but she had bigger things to deal with right now.

"So what is your friend's name?" Nick asked smiling back up at Hermione.

Hermione paused and thought for a minute she knew he wasn't going to use Malfoy so she would try Black as the last name it was worth the shot. "Um Black, Draco Black."

Nick froze and looked over at Hermione with some shock in his face. "you don't happen to have a picture with you do you?"

"Uhh yes I do actually," she took out the muggle picture of Draco the one she always carried with her out and handed it to Nick.

He started laughing, "Wow what are the odds, Draco is one of my best friends we were roommates in college, undergrad of course he went into law enforcement."

"You know him?" Nick nodded and Hermione could not believe it, all her research and she finds somebody who knows him by accident. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Yea, here I'll give you the address he just got a new place real nice his family use to rent it out before they gave it to him." He explained handing over the paper with the address on it.

"Thank you"

* * *

Hermione sat on the front porch of Draco's row home waiting. She assumed when he didn't answer that he must have been at work. It was strange to think he had a job; that after everything Draco Malfoy was able to have a pretty normal life. She almost felt bad for being here was she going to ruin his stable steady life by showing up now? Then she remembered all the strange happenings and knew she had to be here to confront him to figure out everything once in for all. She had mix emotions but the one thing that made her smile was the fact that she was right all this time he was alive and she found him.

She suddenly heard a pop behind her so she stood up and turned around. What she saw took her breath away. There stood Draco Malfoy wearing a nice shirt and tie his jacket hung over his one shoulder, and a grocery bag was held in one arm. He must have heard movement behind him because he quickly turned to face Hermione. His eyes widened as he dropped his bag he was holding, milk poured out of the bag but neither of the two moved or even noticed.

Hermione made the first action by speaking. "Hi"

"Fuck," he swore realizing the explosion of milk everywhere for the first time.

"You know after all this time that is not the greeting I was expecting Malfoy." Hermione snapped at him mad that he wasn't praising her for finding him, he must have known how hard it was.

"What are you doing here?" He said his eyes on fire never breaking contact with her own.

"I have been searching for you for years everyone thought you were dead." She explained in the most softest of voices. His face softened but the intensity of his eyes remained.

"Why" his voice sounded like it cracked a bit but Hermione was not sure.

"Because you were lost" it was the only explanation Hermione had and even she realized as it slipped through her mouth how stupid it sounded.

The next thing that happened shocked her and sent waves of emotions she did not understand through her body. Draco softly took her hand and led her through the door. "Come inside you can explain everything to me over something to drink, I suppose I got some explaining to do as well." And with that Hermione followed Draco through the door of his house to finally hear the truth of it all.

* * *

A/N

So she finally found Draco! Did you like the chapter? I tried to put some lighter parts in this chapter I didn't want the tone of the story to be too dark 24/7. Well tell me what you think and that means its REVIEW time. I go away next Friday for 11 days so I really want to post the next chapter by then but I need encouragement that means REVIEWS! Until next time my faithful readers. Love you all…


	9. Chapter 9 Breathe Me

**Chapter 9**

**Breathe Me**

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Hermione could hear the old wooden floors rumble as her footsteps guided across it, the only other noise she could hear was the pounding of her pulse in her ears. Draco still held her hand, and quite tightly, as he guided her down the hallway to the kitchen in the back of the house. He sat her down on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, before he began to make her some tea.

Hermione herself seemed to be in some kind of shock. All these years she had been searching for him and here he was just a few steps away and she could not say a single word. Every question she ever wanted to asked him seemed irrelevant at the moment. She continued to watch him make her tea until he realized he did not even have a tea bag anywhere. He turned to her looking a bit frazzled, something she never saw from him before.

"Okay so apparently I have no tea, so that pretty much leaves you the options between water and beer." Draco suggested stopping his pacing around his kitchen.

Hermione decided she was going to need something a bit stronger then water to calm her nerves. "I'll take a beer." Draco's eyes widened a bit before he shrugged his shoulders and pulled out two beers.

"Beer it is then," he twisted off the cap of Hermione's beer and handed it to her, before sitting down and doing the same to his own. They both took a swig at the same time eyeing each other up until Draco broke the silence, "Never took you for a drinker Granger…Can I even call you that anymore you're married to the weasel now right?"

Hermione started choking on the amber color beer, "I'm a big girl I do drink beer Malfoy, and just for the record it's still Granger."

Draco looked a little confused, and she figured he would be even if they weren't friends people assumed a lot of things from her from what she would do with her life to whom she would have married. "I just heard you were marrying Weasley?"

"What were you keeping tabs on me or something?" Draco brushed off her question and stared at Hermione until she started to explain. This was not what she wanted to talk about especially with Draco Malfoy. "He dumped me on our wedding day and then married another girl a year later."

"Who?" Draco was a little curious.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lavender Brown, they have two boys, and a baby on the way, just the perfect couple with the perfect red headed children." She explained with a huff.

Draco raised his eyebrow and got up and retrieved two more bottles. "Sounds like you're over it, but just in case here's another beer." He said handing her the second bottle she took a large chug of it before she rested it back on the table.

"I am over it that girl just pisses me off and she is always rubbing it in my face that they have a family and it should have been me." Hermione explained unconvincingly.

"You wouldn't have wanted that life anyway if you actually lived it Hermione." Draco said in the sweetest of voices. Hermione looked over at him and for the first time she realized how different he was to the boy she thought she knew. "So, tell me why are you really here, they haven't been looking for me all these years to press charges on me now?"

"No, I'm not an Auror they stopped looking for you four years ago." Hermione explained, "I have kind of been looking for you illegally ever since. I work in the artifacts office."

"Why?" Draco asked leaning closer in to Hermione. She could see the specs of blue blended into his gray eyes that was making it hard for her to concentrate on their conversation. "I'm just an ex death eater that ran away."

"You and I both know that bullocks." Hermione snapped. "I know more than you think."

"Oh yea, like what?" Draco challenged getting out of his chair. Hermione followed him in his challenge.

"I know you were one of us; I know you were a spy for Dumbledore." Hermione stated proud of herself.

Draco leaned into Hermione until she could feel his breath on her cheek, "You only scratched the surface Granger, and you have no idea what I have done."

Draco made a move to turn around until Hermione grab his shoulder to face her once more; she looked deep into his eyes almost daring him to look away. "I may not know everything or even understand everything but I found out enough to know that everything that you have done must have been for good."

Draco looked at her, almost as if he was trying to figure out if she was sincere or not, the look in his eyes turned to curiosity before he leaned in closer. Hermione's heart started to race for a reason she did not understand, what was he doing? At that second Draco paused and pulled away, retreating back to his beer before sitting back down.

Hermione was left standing speechless; what was that? After a few seconds she went to the table picked up her beer and chugged it down until it was gone. The strange feeling still was with her she looked down at Draco watching her curiously. She needed something stronger to drink and she decided she was going to look for it.

As she began to look through his cabinets Draco started to get a little nervous, "What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry about it." She sniped at him.

"Well since it is my house I could probably get it for you faster, then…"

"Ah ha found you" She pulled out a bottle of Stoli, it wasn't fire whiskey but it would do. She opened it and took a long swig.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked shocked by her behavior.

"Oh sorry I'm so rude, do you want some?" She said tipping the bottle towards him.

Draco starred at her with an open mouth, "Okay who are you, and what did you do with Hermione Granger?"

"You know Draco; you don't really know me at all do you." Hermione said as she grabbed a glass and poured him some Vodka, she kept the bottle for herself of course. To be honest Hermione hadn't drake like this since the night of Ron's wedding when she got smashed at a pub after receiving Draco's file. To her at this moment it only seemed fitting that she get as drunk tonight as she did that night. "But enough about me I want to know about you since I spent this long looking for you thinking that something terrible happened and you are perfectly fine and even better looking than the last time I saw you." Did she really say that? From the smug smile on Draco face, only confirmed that she did, but after taking another long sip out of the bottle she really didn't care.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Draco asked this was the last thing he thought he be doing on a Friday night. He took a sip out of his glass giving Hermione a look.

"Why didn't you come back?" Hermione blurted out, "I mean after the war you could have come back home."

"I had nothing to come back to. My parents are dead, and the only two people who really knew who I was and what I did had died during the war. Besides Dumbledore told me I would know when I had to come back." Draco explained.

"Everyone thought you were dead." Hermione put into plain words.

"So, can you tell me anybody who actually missed me?" Hermione could not say anything because it was true besides herself who really tried looking for him. "I came here and found a family, I was taken in by a long distant relative and was treated like his son, I went to school and found real friends. I can't say that I had that before."

Hermione's heart broke for him, she was glad that he could find peace, but was saddened for some reason that he had to do it so far away but she was still confused. "Why did you go to Dumbledore? When even?"

"It was the summer after second year when I found out the truth about my family." Draco paused "I was in our library and I found something, something generations of my family didn't even know was there." Draco explained and took another sip, Hermione finally sat down taking a sip out of her bottle as well. "Did you ever here of the majestic blood line?"

"Yes the first family to possess magical powers ordained by god, but it's a myth and even if it were true the last remaining member of the family gave up there magical ability or so legend says." Hermione spat out her information like a text book.

"Yes, she did in order to marry a muggle, but I believe the magic still existed within the blood line it was only dormant until it would come out again." Draco explained some more.

"Okay so what does this have to do with your family?" Hermione asked

"My family use to protect the majestic blood line, but I believe in order to protect them after the inquisition we helped them assimilate into muggle society, hiding the magic until it was ready to reveal itself again. It's the only thing to explain why we had a half a dozen muggle family trees and records stored away." Draco said way too easily it must have been the drinks that made him trust Hermione with this information.

"But your family hates muggles."

"Yes and it's the perfect cover up, somewhere in my family line they decided that it wasn't safe for anybody to know who belonged in the bloodline not even the people who protected them." Draco started to explain again.

"But why?"

"Because the person who has the majestic blood holds more power than any other witch or wizard out there they only need a ring that I found in my house to harness it."

"So where is this ring?"

"I gave it to Dumbledore."

"That's what he was looking for, Voldemort?" Hermione asked "That's what you retrieved from your house, that's what Blaise was talking about."

"You talked to Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I talked to everyone to try and find you." Hermione clarified, "Even Pansy."

Draco suddenly became nervous, "Who knows you're here?"

"Only Ginny, Harry would have killed me if he knew where I was." Hermione said as if it were nothing.

Draco wasn't put at ease by this. "How did you find out I worked for Dumbledore?"

In Hermione's drunken state she had forgotten all the weird happenings surrounding her recently. "From Dumbledore's memory of course."

Draco took her by the shoulders to make her focus. "You found Dumbledore's memories?"

Hermione shook her head no, "They were sent to me, I don't know by whom."

"Shit," Draco swore, "Hermione were you followed?"

The second the words left his mouth there was a knock on the door, Draco quickly took Hermione and placed himself in front of her. He lead them to the door as he looked carefully out the window and saw nothing that is when he took Hermione by the arm and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. As soon as they reached his room he went to his closet and pulled out what look to be a key before he pocketed it. The next second they heard an explosion down stairs which Hermione could only guess was the front door smashing into pieces. Draco dragged Hermione again pushing her into a bathroom before he locked the door behind him.

"Hermione we need to leave now." He said cupping her face in his hands, "So you to relax stay calm, and don't look away from my eyes do you understand?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded she could hear the intruder slowly coming up the stairs, every couple of steps there would be something smashing onto the floor. "Don't let go" Draco warned her before they disappeared from the old house.

A/N I said I would update didn't I. So I'm on vacation in Florida right now, just be thankful the house we rented has internet. I couldn't resist bring my computer to work on my story even though I should be relaxing. Anyway please review it is always so nice to hear from my readers it makes me so happy how much you all like my story! Any way tell me what you think and I might be able to pop out another chapter before my vaca is over ;) until next time! Love you…


	10. Chapter 10 The Great Escape

**Chapter 10**

_**The Great Escape**_

* * *

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_  
_Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_  
_We won't hear a word they say_  
_They don't know us anyway_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Let it die_  
_Cause we are finally free tonight_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes; she could hear the rough sounds of waves crashing against the shore, salty wind wiped through her hair. Hermione began to look around she came to the conclusion that she was on a beach somewhere. The moon hung high slightly hidden in-between the cloudy sky illuminating the scene before her. "Where are we?"

"The Outer Banks, my family has a house down here, but that's not where were going." Draco explained leading her down the beach.

"Okay why are we here?" Hermione asked dumbly, as if running away from danger was not a good enough reason for her.

"This is the first place I thought of, besides I need to get you home where you'll be safe." Draco commented back, Hermione abruptly stopped causing Draco to stall his pace.

"What do you mean you're taking me home I'm not a child I don't need a babysitter." She was a little annoyed by him and his short answers that did not explain anything that was happening.

"Have you any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" Draco said getting in her face. At that moment he almost reminded her of the old Draco, almost.

"No I was trying to find you," She said pointing a finger at his chest, "you ungrateful prat." He gently pushed her away before thrashing up his arms.

"Well I didn't need saving Granger; I had a perfectly normal life without you barging in it to save the day." He began to get annoyed by her, had she always been this pushy?

"Don't you dare blame me for caring enough about you to keep searching." Hermione screamed at him. It didn't matter to her how loud she was being she needed to get this out in a way that would get through his abnormally thick head.

"That is another thing why do you care, I was nothing but horrible to you." Draco screamed back pulling at his hair; he did not understand this woman at all.

"You were different you always have been I'm sorry I have an excellent judge of

Character," Hermione explained as best she could truthfully she really did not know the answer.

"I wouldn't say that." Draco snapped back in a huff crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say Malfoy." Hermione responded rolling her eyes. It was strange how fast they got back into their old school banter. "So what is exactly going on?"

"I'm not quite sure but if I had to bet on it a Deatheater is out there trying to finish what Voldemort started." Draco looked out into the water, almost as if he was half expecting that said Deatheater to come out of the ocean and attack them right then and there. Hermione rolled her eyes as if she knew better, even after all the strange and serious happenings following her lately involving Draco she seemed much more at ease with him standing there right in front of her.

"All the Deatheaters have been caught or are dead, Malfoy." She said this with complete confidence, but a small part in the back of her mind knew it wasn't true.

"Are you sure about that, because I would sure like to know who was destroying my house back there" Draco was getting upset again, he was always overly dramatic, but she also reasoned that if someone destroyed her place she would be upset as well.

"Okay I'll play your game, let's say there is a Deatheater that slipped through the cracks what does he want with you?" Hermione said putting her hand on her hips.

"Stop pretending to be stupid Hermione it doesn't suit you." He said smirking. God Hermione just wanted to slap that smirk off his face. "There are plenty of reasons that would make sense, but in reality I can only think of one reason why they haven't given up by now."

"And that is?" she challenged him.

"They think I have the ring."

"Well do you?"

"No, I told you, I gave it to Dumbledore before he died." Hermione blushed a bit she remembered that he told her that why was she acting like a dumb blonde? Finally she figured it was just the alcohol still getting to her even though the whole situation was sobering her up pretty fast.

"So what is our next move then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What do you mean by 'we', there is no we," Draco expressed circling his hand between himself and Hermione and shaking his head side to side. "This just got dangerous and like always I have to clean up the mess."

"Wait you don't think you are doing this alone we are in this together now." Hermione pressed she was not going to let him figure this mess on his own, "I can help!"

"Okay one question do I look like Potter to you because this isn't one of your old adventures you and your friends had back in the day this is serious." Draco turned and started walking down the beach once more. Where the bloody hell was he going anyway Hermione wondered.

"will you stop being a pompous arse" She shouted out at him from behind, "You know you need my help I'm the only one you know that can get a hold of old files from the department of law enforcement and various other departments as well."

Draco stopped again this time taking a seat down on the sandy ground. Hermione finally caught up to him and sat gently next to him. She looked over at him as he started to loosen his tie around his neck. He was looking out into the ocean with such intensity she had never seen before from him. A shiver like no other crawled lightly up her back, brushing off that feeling she looked out into the ocean. It was an eerie night the moon went in and out between thick gray clouds, the wind was fierce and did not seem like it was going to let up any time soon, the last thing she notice was the overly dark waves crashing down with such force. The whole situation gave her another chill all together.

"Tell me more about this legion; I know there are several versions of it." Hermione said swallowing her pride, "I have to admit I do not know much about it."

Draco snapped his head back to look at Hermione eyes wide with shock and amusement. "Are you telling me the Great Hermione Granger doesn't know everything?" He started laughing a little shaking his head. "I know something you don't… amazing."

Hermione on the other hand did not think this was funny. "It's not that big of a deal, now are you going to tell me more about this or are we just going to sit here wasting more time."

"Hold on I was just playing around, RELAX!"

"I don't have time to relax when there has been a homicidal maniac following me." Hermione said her voice cracking with fear. She had finally admitted it. She was far over her head with this situation and she knew it. She only hoped that Draco would not rub it in her face, to her relief he didn't. "So are you going to tell me more about this ring and why Voldemort wanted it?"

"The ring has the magic of divine power; the purest of magic. With the ring magic can be created and taken away." Draco explained.

"I understand now." Hermione said excitedly, "He wasn't sure if he could defeat Harry, so what better way to secure your fate then taking away the magic of your enemies."

"Exactly" Draco nodded, "but there is one catch, the ring only gives the divine power to the person whom holds the majestic blood."

"Did they ever find heir?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco said shaking his head, "the Deatheaters were narrowed minded they were only looking at pureblooded families or closest to pureblooded as they could get."

"Do you know who this person is?"

Draco looked into her eyes he looked expressionless, "No." it was the most simple no she ever heard anybody say. He started to shift around and then looked back at her. "Dumbledore knew everything, all I ever knew was what he revealed, that she was at Hogwarts the time we were."

"Well what can we do now?"

"We need to get that ring, and find out who has been following you, and what they want," Draco rose back to his feet. He reached for Hermione to help her up, and she took his hand.

"How are we supposed to do that, I don't even know where we would start." Hermione said running her hands through her hair in attempt to control it. It was frizzing up in the wind and for some reason she did not want Draco to notice.

"Dumbledore might have hid it but he gave me the tools to be able to find it in time of need." Draco held up a key in his hand the light from the moon illuminated it giving.

"So what does this key open?" Hermione asked.

"A volt in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts, hidden behind the portrait of Dumbledore," Draco explained with a smug smile.

Hermione threw up her hands and rolled her eyes. "Oh great how are we suppose to get to that, we can't just walk into Hogwarts."

"Why not." He shrugged his shoulders, "will figure that out when the time comes." The wind started to whip around them at a stronger pace as their bickering slowed down to an end.

"So what's the plan now you don't think we have been followed do you." Hermione asked.

"I don't know but it won't be long before he can trace us so our plan is to get back to London as soon as possible" Draco again took her hand and began to drag her off the beach.

"And how are we going to do that you can't _Apparate_ in and out of this country" She said stopping right before the dunes.

"All we need to do is get far enough off shore to not be under the wards" Draco explained nonchalantly.

"And how are we going to do that swim I don't think you thought this trough much" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry I know a guy"

"Oh you know a guy well that makes so much more sense" Draco smiled and continued to walk off the beach and onto the street. Hermione followed close by behind him.

* * *

She knew this wasn't a good idea. They were currently what seem to be miles out in the ocean on a fishing boat. The weather hadn't got much better as the night progressed. It was raining and she was wet head to toe and Draco was in the same predicament but he really didn't seem to mind.

Draco walked over to her where she was sitting. "Okay Henry said were almost at the Apparition point are you ready?"

"To get off this dam boat yes" Hermione stood up ready to get out of the rain.

"Now Granger are you sure you can side along me" Draco asked smirking down at her. For a split second Hermione wish she never went looking for him in the first place. That was until he started laughing the sound triggered something in the pit of her stomach she quickly pushed the feeling away.

"Yes Malfoy I'm perfectly capable" Hermione responded trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Just checking I don't want half my body stuck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," He joked smiling again. This boy, no man was an enigma, Hermione could not understand him he was so different sometimes it unnerved her.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a man who looked to be prepared for the weather right down to his boots. "Alright Draco all is good whenever you're ready."

"Okay thanks man I really appreciate this" Draco turned to the man with thanks shaking his hand.

"No worries, I'm just glad I can finally return the favor after you helping me out every summer." The man said appreciably. Draco nodded and said his goodbyes to the older man.

Draco walked towered Hermione taking both of her hands in his. At first it felt old for Hermione but as she looked into Draco's eyes she saw a look she could not describe but overall it felt comforting to be this close to him. If felt like she was safe something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"ready" she said barely above a whisper she was not really looking for a response.

"Ready when you are Granger" and with that the unpleasant feeling of being sucked through a tube consumed both of them and before either one had a second thought they were standing in the middle of Hermione's flat.

\They both stood there looking awkwardly at one another until Hermione noticed they were still holding hands, she stepped back quickly "we should go take a shower now."

"WHAT!" Draco said his voice cracking just a bit.

"I mean separately of course" Hermione spat out, "you know because I feel pretty awful and I thought you might feel the same?"

"Right well it's your house and you still have a lot of hair on that frizzy head of yours, so maybe you should go first." Draco said trying to break the awkwardness that suddenly filled the room.

"Thanks" Hermione said not looking at the man in front of her before she headed to her bathroom.

* * *

Before long Hermione was out of the shower and dressed. She showed Draco where the shower was before leaving him be. She began to make her and Draco some coffee. It didn't help that she was slightly hung over from the night's events plus the time zone differences just made her off balance. She started looting through her cabinets for hangover potion until she heard a rumbling at her door. Was someone trying to get in? Panicking she grab an umbrella that was leaning up against the wall before the door opened and she screamed.

* * *

A/N

Oh hey I finally updated it took longer than I expected to update this. I wrote the majority of this chapter on my blackberry on my flight home from Florida, but it took me awhile to finally get it on my computer so I could proofread it. Anyway sorry or the delay but this is the longest chapter to date so I hope that makes up for it. Hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to try and get at least a chapter a week done before classes start back up on the 31st after that it may take 2-4 weeks to update because of school and such. Anyway as always PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever if you do :).


	11. Chapter 11 Whisper

**Chapter 11**

**Whisper**

_Fallen angels at my feet _

_Whispered voices at my ear _

_Death before my eyes _

_Lying next to me I fear _

_She beckons me shall I give in _

_Upon my end shall I begin _

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

* * *

Hermione screamed until she realized someone was screaming with her. She opened her eyes that she didn't know she closed and there stood Ginny with a basil plant in her hands and a confused and shocked look upon her face.

"Hermione?" Ginny raise an eyebrow, "What are you doing home already and why were you about to attack me with an umbrella?"

Hermione was about to make something up when a loud ruckus came from her bathroom followed by a long string of curses. Shit how was she going to explain things now?

"What was that?" Ginny asked walking into the flat nonchalantly.

"Um what? What was what?" Hermione decided to play dumb. Maybe if she was lucky Ginny wouldn't ask too many questions. That thought flew out the window when she heard her bathroom door knob giggle. It was temperamental sometimes and got stuck it was comforting to know she wasn't the only one that had trouble with it.

"Is someone here?" Ginny's eyes widened with glee.

"No" Hermione shook her head side to side and that is when her bathroom door flew open followed by a very frazzled, very wet Draco Malfoy who was only clad in one of her towels.

"Are you okay?" Draco realized that there wasn't any danger and put down his wand. "Why the hell were you screaming?"

"BLOODY HELL" Ginny shouted dropping the plant to the floor, the pot crashing into tiny pieces. "Is that… is that?" Ginny started pacing back and forth. Hermione turned back to Draco for help. That was no use considering he stood there still as a statue shocked by the scene playing out in front of him. Apparently he hadn't noticed Ginny before she exploded. Suddenly Ginny stopped pacing and turned to look at the two. "I thought he was dead."

Hermione was frustrated now what the bloody hell did her friend think she was doing all these years? "Now you know that there was never enough evidence to show that."

Draco finally snapped out of it, shaking his head. "Well this is all nice and everything, but I'm going to put some clothes on." He turned to walk into Hermione's bedroom. "Nice to see you Weasley."

"It's Potter!" Ginny responded

"Whatever," Draco shouted back from the bedroom.

Hermione picked up her wand and repaired the mess on the ground. She picked the plant back up and placed it on her counter and turned back to Ginny and smiled. "Thanks for the plant."

Ginny gave her the dirtiest look at that second. "Thanks for the plant!" Ginny repeated, "Draco bloody Malfoy is in your flat and all you have to say is thanks for the plant?"

"What do you want me to say? Guess who I found." Hermione said condescendingly.

"No I want you to explain why he is here in your flat." Ginny explained, "I just guess I never understood this obsession you had with him."

"I do not have an obsession!" Hermione tried interrupting to no avail.

Ginny just gave her a look and continued. "Okay good job you found Draco Malfoy. Why did you bring him back here? To prove to Harry that you were right, well you were right but this is dangerous Hermione."

"Nobody is going to tell Harry anything." Hermione protested, "Me and Draco are working on finding something together and no one else needs to get involved."

"No for once Hermione you can't just do things on your own you have to contact the proper authorizes." Ginny was not going to back down she could see it in her eyes.

"What proper authorizes it is not like he's an escaped felon." Hermione explained, "This is meant for the people involved it's nothing dangerous." Hermione lied but the fewer people that knew about all this the better.

Ginny looked hesitant but nodded her approval. "Alright I won't tell Harry, but I don't have to like it."

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione hugged her tightly.

They released each others as Draco walked back into the room. "You look different Weasley, did you gain some weight since the last time I saw you?" Hermione turned around and gave Draco a death glare. What was his problem?

"I'm pregnant Malfoy," she responded with a snap, "and again my last name is Potter now."

"You're telling me like I care."

"Okay enough" Hermione said finally stepping in, "both of you." She pulled Draco aside, "what is wrong with you?"

"What did I do?" Draco asked innocently. Hermione gave him a warning look before heading back over to Ginny.

"I'm sorry," Hermione started before Ginny put her hand up.

"It's okay old habits die hard." She smiled up at Hermione before continuing, "Just be careful." Ginny turn glaring hard at Draco, "You better keep her out of trouble, or I won't be the only one who knows you're now alive."

"Don't worry she will be safe with me." Ginny narrowed her eyes like she did not really believe him but nodded anyway. Hermione was relived with Ginny's trust in her. She might not trust Draco but she trusted Hermione's judgment and that meant a lot to her.

"Well I will see you soon I need to stop by the Burrow before I head home." With that said Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug, Draco a cold warning stare, and headed out the door. Hermione quickly followed by shutting the door and franticly locking up all the locks that decorated her front door. When she was done Hermione tuned putting her head against the cold surface of the thick metallic door. Taking a deep breath she looked forward to see Draco watching her. His eyes were filled with so much intensity it took her breath away. She wondered what he could be thinking about.

"We need to find a way into Hogwarts." Draco blurted out. Hermione tilted her head to the side, was finding this artifact all he cared about? Why did she feel suddenly upset by that fact anyway? She pushed herself off the door and walked into her kitchen area.

"And how are we going to do that?" Hermione questioned before sitting down at her own table shortly followed by Draco. "It's not like McGonagall is going to let us just walk in."

Draco smiled an idea obviously forming in his head, "Or maybe that might work, you were one of her favorite students after all."

* * *

It had been three days since they had devolved this plan. A plan she wasn't very sure she could pull off. This plan involved setting up a meeting with the Headmistress of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall on a possible teaching position. This plan now brought her to the present where she was currently walking through the old walls of Hogwarts. She had not been here for years in fact the last time she had been here the place was in ruins. It felt eerie to her the school had been long ago repaired to its full glory, but the images and figures of the past still seemed to stalk her as she took each step toward the headmistress's office.

Hermione stood at the entrance in a matter of moments. She whispered the password and the large statue slid to reveal a spiral marble staircase. She slowly started to make her way up each step bringing her goal. When Hermione reached the top she hesitated before knocking loudly on the office door. The great mahogany door slowly opened the reveal the magnificent office inside. Her eyes eventually landed on a smiling Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger it is so lovely to see you." Professor McGonagall stated. Hermione at once felt relief wash over her she could do this; after all she was just one of Hermione's favorite teachers. On closer Hermione could see how much McGonagall had aged in the past couple of years since she had left school. Hermione was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts by her former professor. "I was so pleased to see that you were interested in our Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Yes well I feel like I haven't been putting my talents to good use," It was strange for Hermione how true that statement was, "So I decided to apply for the job."

"And you think your talents are best served here?" McGonagall inquired her expression changing to something Hermione could not recognize. She was a bit stunned by the question to begin with, did she really have to fight for a job she wasn't really applying for.

"Well um…" But Hermione could not continue to her great relief because the office door busted open to reveal a very flustered Hagrid.

"Professor! We have a problem!" Hagrid shouted as he made his way further into the office, it was only then that he recognized Hermione was sitting there. "Why hello there Hermione I haven't seen you since well you know."

"Hagrid what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked getting frustrated. "I'm in the middle of an interview."

"Well you see there is a problem the squid is going nuts." Hagrid explained, "I need your help to calm him down, two of the other Professor's have already been taken to the hospital wing."

"Very well," McGonagall stood from her chair, "Do you mind waiting just a bit Miss Granger? I'm sure this won't take too long to handle."

Hermione could not believe her luck she was sure she would have to try and explain the real reason why she was here, but there she was going to be left in the very room alone she needed to be in. "Oh take your time I don't mind at all."

McGonagall smiled, "Thank you for your understanding I will be back as soon as I can in the mean time there is a fresh pot of tea over there help yourself." With that McGonagall followed Hagrid out of the office.

Hermione held her breath until she could not hear their retreating footsteps any longer. She scanned the walls covered with portraits of all the Heads of Hogwarts until her eyes landed on the one she was looking for. Getting up out of the chair she walked over to the portrait of a sleeping Dumbledore. Carefully she brought her hands up to remove the portrait from the wall, but as she pulled the picture seemed to be stuck to the wall. She pulled harder and still nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped back from the portrait surprised by the sudden voice. She finally realized that the voice was coming from Dumbledore.

"OMG, I didn't know um…" Hermione struggled to come up with a story but kept fumbling over her words.

"It seems to me that you are looking for something," The portrait of Dumbledore inquired looking intensely over his half moon glasses.

Hermione nodded it wasn't like she could ever lie to the headmaster even if it was only his portrait. "Well yes…"

"I'm afraid you will need a key, and the only copy was giving to one specific person." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione smiled and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out the key and raised it high enough for Dumbledore to see. "You mean this key?"

"Where did you get that?" The portrait asked.

"Draco Malfoy he waiting for me to bring him whatever is inside that volt of yours." Hermione explained pleased with herself.

"Well then you have found each other again, so your quest begins now." The portrait swung open to reveal a box. She could feel that the box contained strong magic without even touching it. Hermione pulled it out as fast as possible, she found the old key hole and slid the key inside. Turning it the lid slid open to reveal a golden snitch?

She grabbed the contents out quickly when she heard a noise coming from the lower level. She locked the box before closing it she slipped the key inside, so nobody would ever know if something was taken from it or not. She placed the box back into the opening in the wall before closing the portrait back on it.

"Professor what did you mean by finding each other again?" But Hermione never got an answer because Dumbledore was back to sleeping again. The office door reopened to reveal McGonagall looking a bit out of sorts.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger the squid can be temperamental to handle when he is in a frenzy." She explained walking over to stand next her. "He still looks like he knows all the world secrets doesn't he? His portrait doesn't wake up much but when he dose we have very nice talks."

Hermione looked between the portrait and McGonagall before speaking. "He was a great man."

"That is true, not sit back down we must disuses you now." McGonagall lead them back to her desk and they both sat down. "Now I must be honest the position has already been filled I just felt you needed some guidance."

Hermione was a bit shocked, "Oh um why?"

"Hermione you are the brightest witches I know and you have been wasting your talent in a basement." McGonagall explained, "You need to get back to who you are, and right now it isn't teaching."

"But.." Hermione tried to explain, she didn't realize this task was going to turn into a therapy session.

"You need to move on, get married, and have some babies, and then I might consider you for a job here." McGonagall smiled sweetly she was generally concerned with Hermione and expected a whole lot more from her. To be honest Hermione expected a whole lot more of herself as well.

"Thank you professor," Hermione bid her farewell and began her walk to the front gate. Upon crossing the barrier of Hogwarts she _Apparate_d to Hogsmeade where she was to meat Draco, they had a lot of things to sort out.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my I'm sorry for the delay in an update but things got tricky when Irene came to town my house has its power back there for I have internet back as well and good news also my basement isn't and indoor pool anymore! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter school started this week so my updates might only be two per month now unless there is a holiday and I have time to write more. **Anyway tell me what you think I appreciate all of you who leave me a review, it really motivates me to keep on going with this.**


	12. Chapter 12 Little House

This Chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful readers and reviewers who keep coming back for more without you this story would not exist.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Little House**

_I love this place_

_But it's haunted without you_

_My tired heart_

_Is beating so slow_

_Our hearts sing less than_

_We wanted, we wanted_

_Our hearts sing 'cause_

_We do not know, we do not know_

_To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow_

_It is not said, I always know_

_You can catch me_

_Don't you run, don't you run_

_If you live another day_

_In this happy little house_

_The fire's here to stay_

* * *

It was dusk by the time Hermione reached the Hogs Head. As she was about to reach for the door handle she felt like there was a presence behind her. Casting but a glance over her shoulder Hermione saw nothing. The streets seemed to be deserted compared to the hustle and bustle that Hogsmead usually was. It gave her an ice cold chill to even think about it. Regaining her composure Hermione walked into the old pub.

As she surveyed the place she noticed a few sketchy wizards and witches sitting at the bar but soon ignored them if she didn't bother them they wouldn't bother her. She then scanned the tables, looking for Draco. She spotted him in a dim lit corner. He was wearing dark jeans a muggle baseball hat and a dark hoodie with the hood drawn up over the hat. She quickly sat down alerting Draco to her presence.

"Did you get to it, was the ring in there?" Draco whispered urgently. He leaned in over the table in anticipation.

"Well I got to the safe, but that was a bit tricky..." Hermione started to explain.

"I know that why I created a detraction for you?" Hermione's eyes widened in understanding.

"The squid that was you, how did you get it to act like that without getting caught?" Hermione asked curious of how he pulled off the "distraction."

Draco shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "I fed it a few fish laced with vampire blood."

Hermione's smile brook, "you drugged the squid?"

"Relax it didn't hurt the thing," Draco waved off her concern for the beast.

"A professor was sent to the hospital wing."

"And you got to the safe, now what was so tricky about that anyway?" He was avoiding confrontation by trying to distract Hermione. She could see it but her story was far too important then there disagreement on the treatment of the squid.

"Right well the portrait of Dumbledore would not move, it was stuck to the wall like it had some Permanent Sticking Charm on it or something." Hermione started to explain, "That was until Dumbledore woke up and asked what I was doing."

"Well what did you say?" Draco jumped in.

"Well if you would let me finish I will tell you." Hermione was getting sick of him interrupting her. Draco nodded and settled back into his seat. "Now as I was saying, I told him the truth, but it wasn't until I mentioned you and that I was also working with you on this did the portrait swing open to the safe."

"And what was in it?" Draco asked impatiently

"This." She pulled out the golden snitch, and Draco face contorted itself into a look of confusion. "I think something is inside but I can't open it, but I think you can."

"How?" Draco did not seem very confident in her statement that he could open it.

"Well when Dumbledore died he gave Harry the golden snitch he caught in his first game." Draco nodded for Hermione to continue he wanted to know where she was going with this. "Well snitches have memory of touch and only Harry could open it that particular snitch."

Realization washed over Draco immediately he put his hand out. Hermione understood what he was asking; she placed the snitch in his hand carefully. Draco slowly closed his fist around the small ball, suddenly it came alive and revealing a folded piece of paper. Slowly Draco he straightened out all the folds and wrinkles before reading the small script. Hermione noticed the confused look on Draco's face and asked him what it said.

"What you seek is in the place where the world's knowledge can be found at the Grim Old Place." Draco read aloud, he handed the paper over to Hermione so she could read it herself.

"It must be a clue. Dumbledore is obvious covering his tracts so not just anyone can find the artifact." Hermione said as a matter of fact.

"Okay well I have no idea what that means." Draco said frustrated with this new development.

Hermione started tapping her fingers against the table. "hmm Grim Old Place, Grim Old Place, for some reason I feel like I should know what and where this is." Hermione continued to tap her fingers along the table before she sat strait up again. "Grim Old Place I don't know why it didn't come to me sooner."

"Well what is that?" Draco asked.

"Grimmauld Place!" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

The scenery was as it had always been. _The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. Draco was looking around and wondering why they were on a muggle street in London._

"Okay so where is this place?" Draco asked.

"There the place between eleven and thirteen." Hermione explained pointing to the place between the two houses.

"What are you talking about there is nothing there." Draco argued.

"Shit," Hermione swore biting her lip, "I did not think the house was still under the Fidelius Charm." Hermione took out a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the location for Draco to read. "Here, I need you to read this to yourself and concentrate hard on that address."

Draco nodded and did what he was told; as soon as his eyes had risen back up Hermione could tell he could now see the house between numbers eleven and thirteen. She grabbed his hand and they made their way up the worn set of front steps, leading to a battered front door. Hermione turned the handle but the door seemed to be locked.

"It's locked what do we do now?" Hermione wined very unlike herself.

Draco rolled his eyes before pulling out his wand, "Hermione, you're a witch, _Alohomora."_

The front door opened right away into the long hallway Hermione was so familiar with. The gas lights turned on one by one down the hall. As soon as the door shut behind them some sort of wind picked up all around them. A figure of Dumbledore, made of dust, soon appeared barreling down on the two of them. Hermione put up her arms as if to stop the approaching dust storm. "We were not the ones who killed you." She finally screamed, as the words left her mouth the dust seemed to _Disparate._They both were breathing heavily; somehow Draco's arms had snaked their way around Hermione's middle in a last effort to protect her.

Detangling himself from Hermione Draco straitened up brushing off some of the dust that lingered. "Is there any more surprises you want to tell me about?"

"I'm sorry I forgot about the protection spell that was placed on this place after Dumbledore died; his figure approaches intruders unless they tell it that they were not the one who killed Dumbledore." Hermione clarifying what had just happened.

Draco nodded, "so what is this place?"

"It was once the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione replied walking further into the hallway. She pulled out the clue from her bag. "Now where can you find the worlds knowledge?"

"Now Hermione don't tell me you don't know." Draco teased her. "Is there a library in this dump or not?"

Hermione's eyes widened with excitement. She grabbed Draco's face and kissed his cheek. "Draco that's it you're a genius." She seemed to have not noticed what she had just done, but Draco did stiffing with shock.

"Well I am." Draco said with a goofy grin on his face, Hermione swatted at his shoulders before dragging him up to the first lading.

"There was a whole wall of books in the drawing room the last time I was here." Hermione said delightedly. She pulled Draco in to the once exquisite room. It had large windows overlooking the street in front of the house, a large fireplace flanked by two ornate glass-fronted cabinets, and an entire wall covered with a tapestry of the Black family tree. Draco dropped her hand as he saw this.

"This wasn't just the Headquarters of the Oder of the Phoenix was it?" He came up to the tapestry his hand stopping next to where his name was elegantly written.

"This house belonged to Sirius Black until his death." Hermione explained.

"Right, well let's see if we can't find what Dumbledore left me." He started searching the place for any hidden places.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders she scanned all the titles of all the books until her eyes settled on one in particular. It was a muggle Encyclopedia strange thing to have in an old fanatic pureblooded house. She grabbed the heavy book and opened it. The middle was cut out to reveal a tiny scroll another clue.

"I think I just found what we are looking for." Hermione stated getting the attention of Draco who was currently seeing if there was any lose floor boards. At that exact moment they both heard two pops. "Did you hear that?" Draco nodded and crept to the entrance of the room.

"Harry, are you sure someone tried to break in here?" They both heard the first voice.

"Ron I set up the sensors for a reason and with all these strange thing happening I'm sure it was more than just some stupid kids." The next voice responded.

"It's Potter and Weasely." Draco whispered, Hermione in a state of shock dropped the book in her hands and it landed with a big thump on the wooden floor.

"Did you hear that?"

"Up stairs, the drawing room." They heard footsteps soon running up the stairs. Draco immediately slammed the door shut and preformed a locking spell she never heard of. He grabbed Hermione pulling up the hood of Hermione's jacket. He then pointed his wand at the window at once the glass shattered.

"What are you doing?" Hermione ask distressed.

"Where getting out of here," Draco stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Banging began on the door, she could also here shouting from Harry and Rom from outside the room. Draco climbed out the window and jumped to the ground with a thud. Hermione gave a squeal before she saw Draco get back up. He motioned for her to follow his lead.

"I can't!" She could hear the banging of the door.

"God dam it woman just jump." Draco screamed back at her "I'll catch you just trust me." As she climbed on to the window she heard the door finally burst open and that is when she jumped. True to his word Draco did catch even if they both ended up rolling on the ground. He soon recovered and grabbed Hermione and started running as fast as they could.

"Look they went out the window!" Hermione could hear Ron shouting. But before she could look back her world was being sucked into a tube and they both _Disapparated _away form number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N**: so I wasn't planning on updating this fast but this chapter came out of me like a rocket. I want to thank all of my reviewers who review every chapter you really motivate me to keep writing and I love you all. I hope you all liked it I am very proud of this chapter and the plot is really starting to pick up I'm really excited. So please review 3.


	13. Chapter 13 They Weren't There

**Thank you all who reviewed I love you all you make my day all the time. This chapter is for you hope you all like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**They Weren't There**

* * *

_You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew.  
You were the blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say,  
I wouldn't say "no". But they all said, "you're too young to even know,  
just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him"  
but oh, now, my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,  
but I was alive and now I've drowned.  
So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song  
so they can tell me I was wrong..._

_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_  
_and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare_  
_of any bindings from the world outside that room._  
_And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields_  
_of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away..._

* * *

Hermione felt herself appear in her flat, but gravity did not seem to be on her side. She felt herself being pulled forward and before she knew what was happening she was sprawled over her couch as well as a body. The body in question belonged in fact to Draco Malfoy. He looked up at her intensely gently brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione blush from the gentle touch. She felt relaxed but her breath quickened. Hermione traveled her eyes slowly over Draco's face until she met his eyes. They were filled with an emotion she could not read, she found her face had gotten closer to his without either of them realizing it, until she froze. The excitement of the past few hours finally wade down on Hermione, she suddenly tried to detach herself from Draco, but it seemed gravity really did not like her at the moment because she lost balance once again and ended up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked with concern as he bolted up in a seating position looking down at her on the floor.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Answered Hermione with a hint of embarrassment, what was going on here? She needed to think clearly and she was not doing that at the moment. She quickly got up off the floor and sat in one of her arm chairs as far away from Draco as she could for the time being. "That was pretty close there. I was sure Harry and Ron were going to catch us."

"That was a little too close, next time we're going to be more careful." Draco warned rubbing his face in an effort to collect his thoughts. "Do you have the scroll?"

Hermione panicked searching franticly through her pockets before she felt the worn out parchment. She pulled it out and started to unroll and smooth out the edges of the parchment. "It's nothing but a letter?"

"What?" Draco was confused he thought they would be sent to another location when he saw the scroll back at Grimmauld Place. "Read it. It may have a clue to where we can go from here."

_Albus,  
I will not pretend that I agree with your course of action. You cannot control everything, which has always been your problem. You meddle in affairs that you should not. This is bigger then you and far greater than the upcoming war we soon face even. You should not mess with ancient magic such as this no matter how great it could help our cause. You can't keep using people's lives for your greater good, innocent lives are on the line. With that said I will do this one last task for you, for I feel like this maybe one of our last correspondence._

_You're Brother,_

_Aberforth_

"I didn't know Dumbledore had a brother?" Draco said in amazement.

"Not many people know they barely talked to each other when he was alive." Hermione explained, "It's a long story that is irrelative to the situation." Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't pleased with the lack of information but didn't comment on it.

"So why do you think Dumbledore would put a letter from his brother in Grimmauld Place?" Draco shifted from the couch to the kitchen to grab an apple off Hermione's counter. Hermione got up and followed him leaning herself forward on the counter.

"Could there be a clue in the letter maybe telling us where to go next?" Hermione suggested.

"No," Draco paused considering his words carefully, "I think Dumbledore wants us to go to his brother, I think he might have something, information maybe that we need."

"Okay then tomorrow we make a little visit to see Mr. Dumbledore." Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded in his approval. "That sounds like a plan." They stared at each other in an awkward silence until Hermione could not take it any longer.

"Yes, well I think I'm going to get some sleep." She turned and walked over to her bedroom. She opened her door stepping inside but before her rational side could stop herself she turned around and leaned against her doorframe. "Draco."

He looked up and met her eyes, "yes?"

"Thanks for catching me." Hermione saw Draco slightly smile before closing the door.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the early morning light hitting her face ever so softly. She got up, got dressed and made her way out into her great room. Draco was still on the couch fast asleep his head hanging off the side at a weird angle. She walked over and gently lifting his head back onto a pillow. She brushed her hands through his hair like she had done it before and her subconscious was telling her to do it again. It felt natural how conformable she had become of him, and that scared her.

She quickly got up and put on her sneakers, she needed to go for a run and maybe pick up some breakfast for the two of them. Hermione made her way around muggle London until she arrived at her favorite bagel place. She ordered two sandwiches and two coffees before she started walking back to her flat.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder when she felt like she was being watched. She noticed a man walking behind her. Somehow he didn't fit the picture, the streets were filled with a bustle of people for a Saturday morning, mothers with strollers, men in tracksuits jogging on their daily run, and teenagers giggling and texting on their phones. This man, by contrast, was wearing a very sharp business suit and a pair of mirrored sunglasses that did nothing to conceal the fact that he had been looking straight at her.

Or was she imagining things? Had the past couple days ruffled her nerves that much. Hermione paused in front of a shop window, hopping beyond hope the man would pass her and continue on his way. But he didn't, as soon as she stood still, the man paused too, pretending to look at a poster on the wall. Hermione ran though her very few options in a couple of deep breaths. If she kept walking, chances were he would eventually sidle up to her, or worse follow her to see where she lived, to pay her a visit later.

Humming to herself Hermione entered the store, and as soon as she was inside, she ran up to the clerk and asked if she could leave through the back entrance. The lady, barely looking up from her magazine, simply pointed at the other end of the room and Hermione thank the woman quickly.

Ten seconds later Hermione came shooting out into a narrow alley and nearly knocking over a row of trash cans cluttering up the alleyway. At first Hermione did not know where she was but that didn't matter. The important thing was that she had lost the strange man, and she was for now safe. Looking around to make sure no muggles were watching she Disapparated back to her flat. Draco was going to be pissed when he found out.

* * *

The Potter House

Ginny sat in her kitchen in the early hours of the day nervously sipping on her hot tea. Her husband had been called out in the middle of the night, and he had yet to return. It was so unlike him, and the fact that he had been so stressed over work recently did not ease Ginny's worries. Suddenly Ginny heard the door open and close and two sets of feet, she was overcome with relief, and before she could blink Harry was wrapping his arm around her.

"Morning Gin, I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner." Harry apologized ever since she became pregnant he was being extra guilty over having to leave her for work.

"It fine Harry, I was just a little worried that all no big deal" Ginny let go of Harry and greeted her brother. "Hi Ron, how about you flow Lavender and have her and the kids come over for breakfast."

Ron smiled and nodded in agreement, "That sounds really nice, I'll be right back."

Ginny smiled after her brother and turned around to start setting up for breakfast. "So are you guys going to tell us what happened last night or pretend that nothing is going on because Harry I can tell from your face and the sound of your voice that something is going on, if Ron doesn't want to discuss it in front of Lavender that's fine but remember when you married me you promised to never leave me in the dark."

Before Harry had a chance to respond the Weasely family burst in the room with excitement. Her nephews were still in their PJs and had sleepy smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry can we watch cartoons on your telly?" Harry nodded and the two boys jumped up in victory and ran into the next room.

Ginny looked over to Lavender it looked like she hadn't slept all night worry etched in her eyes. "Are you going to tell us what happened last night Ron?"

Ginny was surprised by Lavender's forwardness but glad she asked she didn't want to wait to get an explanation. Ron looked over at Harry for approval before answering his wife's question.

"Someone broke into Grimmauld Place." Ron explained shortly.

"What? Are you sure?" Ginny looked over at her husband for conformation, and he nodded.

"Was anything taken?" Lavender asked curious. Ginny got up to start making a pot of coffee the boys probably could use the caffeine after the night they had she thought.

"That's the weird thing nothing was taken just some books moved around in the drawing room." Harry explained. "They were defiantly looking for something."

Ginny kept listening rather then interrupting she left the question asking up to Lavender. And it seemed Lavender was asking all the right questions. "Wait, Ron didn't you tell me once that the place was still under the Fidelius Charm? Doesn't that mean that it had to be someone that you know?"

"In theory yes but during the war a Death Eater did follow us there once so anybody could know the location by now. That's why I have motion wards put up normally it's just an animal or something it was defiantly people this time we saw them."

"Did you catch them; do you know who they are?" Lavender asked. Ginny was passing out the mugs by this point, and headed back to grab the pot.

Ron answered this time his voice sounded annoyed. "No, all I could see was that it was a man and a woman, they were crazy jumped out the window and everything but they got away." Something inside of Ginny snapped and she dropped the pot of coffee, a fear came to her that she dare not speak aloud.

"Shit" She cursed Harry got up and cleaned the mess away with his wand.

"It's okay Gin nothing is going to happen to this family." Ginny smiled up at him he was always being so sweet. "Has Hermione gotten back from her holiday?"

"What, why do you ask?" Ginny squeaked out.

"Well since she was friends with that foreign official that just been murdered I want to keep a close eye on her." Harry explained "This whole thing has Death Eater all over it and I want to make sure she doesn't get in the middle."

"Harry, Hermione is a grownup she can take care of herself." Ginny said a little awkwardly the last thing Hermione needed right now was her brother and husband following her around considering everything.

"You know her once she gets something in her mind she doesn't stop she can't keep digging up the past then she already has." Harry said getting frustrated, "She is obsessive when it comes to it."

"Harry you shouldn't had …." Ginny didn't have room to finish because Ron was suddenly curious.

"What do you mean Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron asked worried, Lavender's eyes had darkened as soon as Ron became interested with Hermione's well being.

"She is obsessed with finding Draco Malfoy," Harry blurted out, "She believes he is still alive."

"That basterd, why the hell is she obsessed with finding him. He was a Death Eater?" Ron shouted.

"Ron we don't know that for sure," Something in Ginny made her believe he was never a Death Eater.

"Are you Mad? Harry saw the mark Ginny with his own eyes just because he was too cowardly to actually follow through doesn't mean he wasn't dangerous." Ron fumed, "You know this is so like her she always had a soft spot for that prick, don't you remember Harry during 6th year she kept defending him swore he wasn't a Death Eater."

Harry and Ron continued to argue over Hermione, when Ginny stepped back a memory she never remembered she had flashed before her eyes:

* * *

_Ginny's 5__th__ year:_

_Harry had come back from the party after talking with Hermione about the Ron and Lavender kiss. He was worried about her and asked Ginny if she could go and talk to her, he said she needed a good girl talk. So Ginny being the good friend that she was walked down the dark corridor where Harry told her Hermione would be when suddenly voices stopped her from continuing. _

"_I'm not who you think I am." Came a strong low voice, Ginny didn't recognize._

"_I know, I don't know how but I know." Came the soft voice of Hermione. Ginny looked around the corner and saw Hermione up against the wall with Draco Malfoy, his hands up against the wall on either side of her trapping Hermione to that spot. Ginny quickly hid behind the corner and listened. She could here that they were talking but couldn't make out the actual words until the talking stopped abruptly. The silence however was replaced by heavy breathing, the sound frightened Ginny to no end but she couldn't bring herself to look back around the corner. _

"_I need you to do something for me." Malfoy had asked. Ginny soon found the courage to look back around the corner. _

"_Anything." Hermione replied. They were both closer then they had been before and Malfoy's hand was caressing Hermione's cheek. They both stared at each other with such intensity it gave Ginny the chills._

"_I need you to stay out of trouble this year" Malfoy had explained, "your too important for anything to happen to you and I…" That was all Ginny could take she stepped back and headed back to the Gyffindor tower she could confront Hermione about what happened another day._

* * *

But that never happened because for some reason up until now Ginny never remembered. She looked back over at the boys they had apparently stopped fighting and everyone in the room seemed to be staring at her.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked concerned

"Yea, of course just dazed off there for a second." Harry nodded and began a conversation with Ron about Quidditch apparently the topic of Malfoy was over. But for Ginny it only brought more questions, she would have to make a visit to see the old couple very soon.

* * *

A/N: I'm soo sorry this took so long, so many things in my life going on right now. But I got it done before the end of the month. Next update might be long to because my best friend is getting married next month but I promise I will update in October. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think especially about Ginny's little memory… Until next time. 3


	14. Chapter 14 Haunted

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. I know this took me forever to update, I wrote this chapter in parts I actually wrote a bit of it during class today on my blackberry (love my Smartphone 3). I actually wanted to add another part to this chapter but decided I will save it for next time. Hope you like and it was worth the wait I had trouble with this one hopefully the next chapter will come out faster. Please tell me what you think with a review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Haunted**_

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can't find what keeps me here_  
_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_  
_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you, loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down_

* * *

Hermione appeared right outside her flat leaning up against a wall to catch her breath. Someone was following her she knew that for sure but why she did not understand. Was this the same guy who seem to appear the past couple weeks or another rouge. Getting herself together she straightened up and opened to door.

Stepping into her flat the first thing she saw was Draco. He was pacing back and forth with worry etched in his face. His head snapped towards her as relief washed over his face. He was worried about her and for some reason that made her smiled just a bit considering the situation.

"Where have you been, I wake up and you're gone." Draco explained with annoyance.

"I got breakfast." Hermione shot back sheepishly, but soon her face wore a slight grin. "Why were you worried about me?"

He seemed angered by her statement, "of course I was worried about…you." His declaration faded out once he realized what he was confessing. There was an awkward silence between them as they both stood awkwardly at their spots not moving. Hermione soon got tired of the tension and swiftly walked over to Draco.

"Here's your coffee." She slammed it into his hand before settling over to the kitchen counter to eat her breakfast ending any moment that was previously going on.

"So how was your little stroll you couldn't wake me up and tell me you were going on?" Draco asked sarcastically apparently he was not over the fact she did not tell him where she was going.

"Fine…" Hermione stated she did not want to tell him just yet about the strange man following her.

"Okay, you're not telling me something." Draco challenged as he joined her at the counter.

"How are you so sure of that?" Hermione said getting defensive he did not know her.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because when you get nervous and also when you don't tell the truth you bite your lip. It's kind of cute."

"I do not bite my lip." Hermione yelled.

"Look you did it again." Draco explained, and in fact to Hermione's displeasure he was right.

"Whatever," brushing it off taking a bite of her sandwich, "you know it's a little creepy that you know that about me after only two weeks."

"Don't flatter yourself I noticed it back when we were in school." Draco said trying to end where the conversation was going.

Hermione smiled tilting her head to the side giggling, "You paid that much attention to me during school?"

Draco leaned over the counter until this mouth was only centimeters away from her ear then whispered. "Maybe I did." He settled back over on his side before changing the subject. "So are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

* * *

As late afternoon approached Hermione and Draco walked along a side street a block or so off of High Street in Hogsmeade. After Hermione explained the strange events of the early morning they thought it best to talk with Aberforth Dumbledore as soon as they possibly could. They had been walking a good ten minutes since they arrived in Hogsmeade and finally they could spot the worn-out wooden sign that hung over the door , the wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it, there was no mistaken it they had finally reached the Hog's Head.

Once they walked in they headed straight for small and extraordinarily dirty bar. The floor was the same as Hermione remembered it invisible beneath the dirt and the windows nearly opaque. It was comforting to see that not all things changed. Taking a seat at the bar they both took down their hoods and waited to be greeted.

Aberforth turned around to greet his new customers until it registered who he was looking at. Hermione Granger he would remember her anywhere the man that sat next to her was a different story he looked familiar but it couldn't be…unless. "Seven years and you finally show up, I must say, of all the people I thought Albus would send you two together never crossed my mind."

"You know why we're here then?" Hermione eyes filled with excitement they were finally going to get some answers.

"Yes, I do." He looked around the almost deserted bar, "but here is not the place to discuss it." He put down the glass he was cleaning and called over to a man who was sleeping in the corner. "Sam, I need you to watch the bar while I'm gone." The man nodded getting up. Aberforth turned back to Hermione and Draco, "follow me."

Draco and Hermione followed Aberforth closely through the streets of Hogsmeade, down a dusty path until they reached the oldest cemetery wizards had in existence. Many witches and wizards throughout the ages lied in this very place, but why they were here was still a mystery to both Hermione as well as Draco.

The cemetery was a welcoming, sleepy oasis, she didn't know if it was the time of day or the time of year but this place was a complete contrast to any other graveyard Hermione had ever been to. The whole place seemed like a maze of white in the autumn haze. Names and dates identified the individuals dwelling under the marble slabs.

They walked for a while until they came up to a gated section. Aberforth gallantly opened the squeaky iron and letting the three of them into a small memorial off the main drag. "This is part of the old sepulcher. They say that there are tunnels a secret passage underground."

Heading over to the old building Hermione noticed Draco had stopped. She looked down at the two marble plates Draco was staring at. It was all that was left of Lucius Malfoy and his wife. Looking around many stones marked the name Malfoy on them; they had to be in their family plot or something. Looking back at Draco, Hermione could see the guilty look on his face. For the past seven years his parents must have been little more than a distant shadows in a daydream, and now they were right there in front of him he never had a chance to say goodbye. Hermione slowly took his hand and gave it a squeeze before she pulled him along. They soon entered the old resting place; the whole structure was made out of old rock.

Aberforth went straight to the back inspecting the plates on the wall, "Ahh here it is." He took his hand rubbing away the dust and dirt that slowly revealed the name of Hyperion Malfoy. A strange symbol was place below the name. Neither Hermione nor Draco knew the significance of.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Draco asked. He was curious to why they were in his family's resting place.

"This is the symbol of the lost chapter, the key to life's greatest question. Who came first the wizard or the muggle" Aberforth explained pointing to the symbol. "Some wizards talk about a family that was able to create and take away magic where do you think those stories came from?"

"We've heard a few stories about that," Hermione finally spoke up.

"Know doubt one involving a ring?" Aberforth suggested. They both nodded trying not to give away too much information. "Did you know there are only 3 original copies of the_ Tales of Beedle the Bard_and my brother owned one of them? It contains the lost chapter."

"Who owns the other copies?" Draco asked. Aberforth pointed back at him then to the stone.

"Your ancestor right there for one and he might have something that might be of interest to you." Aberforth said dusting the dirt off his robes.

"What are you suggesting?" Draco did not understand what he was telling them.

"You might need this, magic doesn't work in here." he dropped a large hammer in front of them "ancient enchantments are very strong." Hermione's mouth dropped opened at what he was telling them to do.

Shaking her head she called out to him, "Wait where are you going?"

Aberforth turned around to explain, "The less I know the better, my brother liked to mess with this stuff and look where he is now." Hermione could see he felt bad for leaving them, but that had always been his way never get too involved, "Come back to my place after you found what you're looking for I'll buy you two a few drinks and maybe answer some questions I know you must have." With that he was gone leaving once again Hermione and Draco alone.

"That is one strange wizard." Draco said pointing in the direction Aberforth Dumbledore just left.

"You're telling me it's the second time I met him he more peculiar now then the last time." Hermione explained.

Draco looked at hammer then to the stone on the wall that hid the dead behind it. "What should we do?"

"I don't know I feel weird, will be disturbing the dead." Hermione said shaking her head. What was the point in braking into someone's grave.

Draco picked up the slag hammer "I can't believe I'm going to do this." with one hard swing he began banging against the stone plate. As the plate began to crack and crumble Hermione stopped Draco and began taking the ruble down by hand. When enough was cleared away Hermione gasped.

"What" Draco asked afraid of what she found?

"There's nothing in here" She turned to face Draco, "There's no body."

"What do you mean?"

"This is where the casket should be and it's not there.' She looked around frustrated, "I wish I had a light."

Draco looked around when the torches flickered on grabbing one off the wall he handed it to Hermione for her use. Climbing up into the small place she took the torch and peered down the dark opening. "I think this is some kind of passageway." She crawled in further and the passageway expanded to allow her to stand.

"Hermione don't go too far." Draco warned.

She stopped right in time looking down into nothingness one more step and she would have falling. "Come here I thing I found something." She could slowly hear Draco making his way into the passage way.

"Hey, be careful" Hermione yelp as Draco came up behind her. He looked over the ledge to see nothing but darkness. "How far down do you think this goes?" Hermione asked. Draco looked around before grabbing the torch.

"Let's see if this works." He ignited the torch next to them on the wall. Suddenly all the torches along the wall lit all the way down to reveal the now dimly lit ground.

"Look there is a place where we can climb down." Hermione said looking to her right.

"I'll climb down first so I can guide you down" Draco suggested as he passed over the torch to Hermione. She found a place for it along the wall before she began to watch Draco climb down the ladder like wall. He landed on the ground as he motioned for Hermione to follow.

"I don't think I can do it." Once again Hermione's nerves got the best of her.

"I'm right here nothing is going to happen I promise." Draco guaranteed her.

"Okay" shaking Hermione slowly climbed down the wall as soon as she got close enough to Draco he grabbed her around the middle and gently placed her feet on the ground.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Draco shrugged his shoulders looking around now what.

"Look over there," Draco followed his eyes to where Hermione was pointing, "I think we should see what's down that corridor."

Hermione and Draco made their way down the dark hall. With each step they took a light from a torch on the wall would ignite. Finally they reached a large door at the end. The door was large and looked to be made out of some sort of metal. Draco pulled and opened the door with all his strength it was quite heavy. They slowly walked into the room each step they took seemed to echo and bounce against the wall. In front of them stood a cabinet the only object in the room.

"Do you think we should open it?" Hermione asked tugging at Draco's arm. He took her hand in his to give her some reassurance.

"We didn't come all this way just to look at a cabinet." He said smiling and Hermione nodded.

Gently letting go of her hand Draco stepped closer to inspect the cabinet. Hermione on the other hand began to feel uneasy. It almost felt like she was being watched. Looking back out down the hall of course she saw nothing, she resumed her attention back on Draco.

"Looks like this might be what Dumbledore wanted us to find." He pulled out a single small rectangular box. "Here put it in your bag."

Hermione did what she was told as Draco began inspecting the cabinet once again. "Draco I think we should go."

"Just one more second." Hermione looked behind her feeling the same strange presence as before but again she saw nothing.

"Draco..." Hermione paused hearing a sound down the long hallway. Looking back she yelped seeing a dark figure at the end of the corridor. Draco turned around and the figure gone.

"What?"

"Nothing I thought I saw something." Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind. Was she seeing things, some sort a trick of the light, maybe.

Draco finally had enough when the herd a bang at the end of the hall. They looked down to see a light had gone out.

"That's strange" Draco said as he shrugged the weird occurrence off as nothing.

Hermione on the other hand could not move. Something was here she could feel it. She stared down the offending hall almost daring the figure to show itself. Draco placed his hand on her shoulder and it that second they both saw it. Banging began to travel down the hall towards them. At each offending sound one by one of the old lamps burst into darkness. Hermione shut her eyes praying this would stop.

The last sound either one of them herd was the metal door slamming shut. Draco ran up against the door trying to open it to no avail.

"Shit." He screamed kicking the door as if that would help their predicament.

"Are we stuck in her?." Hermione asked her voice shaken. "Were going to die in here aren't we?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's face in a attempt to calm her down. "Shhh were going to get out of here." Placing a kiss on her forehead he walked back and opened the cabinet. Knocking on the back of it he began to feel around till he found what he was looking for.

Turning back into the room he grabbed Hermione taking her by the hand. He knew she was scared, that all of this was starting to get to her. He led her to the opening in the back of the cabinet. He hoped that it would lead them to a way out.

They began to ascend up a set of pebble stone stairs. They were wet and slippery and the walls that enclosed them seemed to drip with moisture. Draco started to worry about Hermione she hadn't spoken since they entered the passage. He stopped turning around to look at her.

"Hermione?" Draco asked checking to see if she was all right.

"I like that you know." She replied smiling up at him.

Draco swallowed hard his throat drying a bit. "What?"

"The way you say my name." Hermione clarified. Draco felt like someone punched him in the throat on instinct he began leaning in. "I see light."

Draco was confused at first by that statement until his brain registered where he was looking up he could see the moon light illuminating the world outside. They had found a way out, now it was time to get some answers he could deal with what just happened moments earlier later.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked back to the Hog's Head as fast as they could. Stepping into the bar they notice how abnormally crowed the place was. Slipping through the mass of people they headed up the stairs in search of Aberforth.

"Hello is anybody there?" Draco yelled as to not startle the man.

"Mr. Dumbledore we are back." Hermione added.

"Why is it so dark, why doesn't he have any bloody lights on?" Draco grumbled tripping over something as they walked further into the room.

"I got it" with a swish of her wand Hermione turned on the lights. They both instantly grab each other's hand as their eyes laid upon the wall. Written along the wall in a red like substance read:

_I have been watching you for seven years you cannot hide from me now._

Draco let go of Hermione to inspect the wall further, "is that blood?" Hermione did not want to know answer instead she backed up until her back hit into something. She slowly turned around afraid of what she might find lurking behind her. But nothing could have prepared Hermione for what she saw. Hearing Hermione scream, Draco snapped his head in the opposite direction towards Hermione.

"Bloody fucking hell" he yelled staggering. Against the wall smearing part of the message. There dead eyes looking down at both of them, was Aberforth Dumbledore bloody body hanging by the rafters.

"We need to leave." Hermione's small voice did not have to say it twice. Draco grabbed her and drugged her back down the bar and out of the Hog's Head for the last time.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

I'm also working on another Dramione that takes place during the last two books. I know it has been done before but I really like that concept and to have the power to shift around events and make them different excites me. Well tell me if you think I could pull it off. And thanks again on reading my story it great that other people enjoy what I do.


	15. Chapter 15 If it Kills Me

**Title:** Lost

**Summary: **It had been six years since the war ended. Seven years since anybody had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy. His tracks have long ago run cold. Hermione, whom works for the Auror office shuffling paperwork, is lost in a world of cold cases. With her own life in shambles she holds on to one case she is determined not to remain unsolved: Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

_**Chapter 15**_

_**If it Kills Me**_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me_

* * *

"Harry, what is this?" Ron asked surveying the crime scene around them.

Harry looked around the scene laid out before them. It brought back uneasy feelings from a time he had thought was a distant past. "Ron you don't want to know what's going through my mind right now."

"Do you think this might involve deatheaters?"

"it sure is looking that way who else would want Aberforth dead?" Harry kneeled next to the wall trying to figure out what the smeared message originally said. "The question is what did they want from him?"

Ron looked at the ground examining the footprint samples. "looks like it was a group of three that did the deed and how much do you want to bet these footprints match the ones we found in grim place."

"I'm not so sure about that I reckon it was two different parties." Harry looked back at the wall. "Looks to me like the second party was in a panic." Pointing to the smeared message. "But why wouldn't they tell anyone? why run, what did they know that they are too afraid to contact the proper authorities?"

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, we think we might have a witness downstairs, he saw two suspicious people walk out of here earlier tonight." A young Auror informed them.

"Thanks Bailey we will be right down." Harry responded with authority. With a nod of his head he motioned Ron to follow him. "This should be interesting."

They descended down the stairs into the main dining area. He could see Bailey talking to a shady bloke in the corner. On closer inspection he realized he knew the guy it was Theodore Nott.

"Nott nice to see you again I was told you would like to make a statement?" Harry greeted offering his hand. Nott looked at him wearily.

"I'm sure." Nott's superior voice filled the air, not excepting Harry's handshake.

"Right well what do you have for us?"

"I wouldn't normally say anything but this is beyond bad." Nott explained, "There are people that are known to be dead walking around these parts."

"Excuse me?" Ron blurted out, "I think your wasting our time.

"Ron let him finish," Harry warned, "go on."

"As I was saying," Nott began glaring at Ron. "Listen there is a lot of things you little do gooders don't know about the war. What kinds of people were involved the dark magic that should have never been done."

"I thought you said you knew one of the men." Ron shot out at him.

"I did and so did you, but he's been dead for at least seven years." Nott explained.

Harry rubbed his face with frustration. "Are you trying to tell us a ghost killed Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Not a ghost but the devil himself…. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The early morning rays woke Hermione up first she was still fully dressed from the night before turning over away from the sun she smashed into Draco. Why was he in her bed? Was the couch not good enough for him anymore? She really didn't have time to over analyze her growing relationship with Draco Malfoy at the moment or the fact that she found it completely normal to find him in her bed. Pushing herself up she started whacking Draco with her hand to wake him up.

"Are you seriously waking me up like this right now?" Draco asked trying to get away from her offending hand.

"Yes we have things to do." Hermione said a matter of factly. Hopping out of her bed she grab her bag and pulled out the small box they found in the secret room.

Sitting up Draco looked like death, "About last night…"

"The only thing I want to take about what happened last night is in this box." Hermione scolded.

"Listen someone is dead, I think were a little over our heads." Draco suggested.

Hermione huffed trying to pry the box open. "What do you suggest we waltz into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and ask Harry and Ron for help/"

"Maybe that's not such a far out idea."

"Draco people are dying and the last thing I want to do is to drag more people into this then necessary." Hermione explained finally opening the box as well. A card the kind you would see in a library fell out.

"What is that?" Draco asked ending their argument.

"It's a card catalog to find a book or something." Hermione explained, "3F- 29 do you think we need to go to a library?"

"Let me see" She handed over the card and Draco began to examine it. Flipping over the card his mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw his expression.

"This card is from the **Department of Mysteries** archive." Draco explained, "Whatever 3F- 29 is obviously someone made sure only a few people would know about it."

"What should we do?"

"Sneak in there and retrieve the artifact, what is ever in there Dumbledore wanted us to have it." Draco suggested.

"Okay well whos going in then?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer. It would be her because out of the two of them she was the only person who had ever been there before, even if it was by accident.

* * *

Hermione hoped to blend in with the general population of the **Department of Mysteries**. It wasn't like she wasn't recognizable she helped save the world. For whatever the reason luck was on her side that day.-

Heading straight for the door that was described to her nobody raised an eyebrow to why she was on this level. Perhaps it was the time of day or perhaps because it was only a Sunday, she was able to get through the large door without meeting a single person. She slammed the door closed behind her and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The whole place was blissfully cool and quiet. It was almost too easy.

With nothing but the old tattered card to guide her, Hermione walked through the archive several times, trying in vain to find the appropriate shelves. After about twenty minutes, it finally occurred to Hermione to try the door at the far end of the room. She knew whatever she would find had to be somewhere nobody went often. Walking over she realized it was a sealed metal door, almost like a door to a bank vault, but to her surprise it opened without a problem, revealing yet another smaller room.

The shelves in this room were filled with drawers for the intent of protecting important artifacts. It was quite obvious that nobody ever used the room. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere, and as Hermione tried to move the rolling ladder it resisted at first, because it seemed the metal wheels had rusted to the floor. When it finally moved, squealing in protest, it left behind little brown imprints on the stone floor. Hermione sighed in frustration you would think wizards would have a spell to keep this place in top shape.

Guiding the ladder to where it needed to be according to the card, Hermione began to climb up to take a closer look at the row labeled #3, which consisted of a couple Dozen medium size drawers, all perfectly out of reach and out of mind, unless you had a ladder and knew precisely what you were looking for. At first it Hermione could not open drawer number 17b and she feared it might be locked, and only after she knocked on it with her fist several times did it come loose and allowed her to pull it open. In all likelihood, no one had probably opened that door in decades. Inside, lay a package wrapped in a old cloth. Mystified, Hermione took the package out of the drawer, climbed back down the ladder, and sat down on the bottom step to inspect her findings. Rather than unraveling the package she held it close to her body taking a deep breath. She had whatever she needed lifted a huge burden from her chest Draco and herself were one step closer to finding out this whole mystery.

After a few more seconds Hermione heard a noise from the other part of the archive. Only too aware that she was trespassing in a restricted level of the Ministry of Magic, in a facility that most likely held many irreplaceable treasures of the wizarding world, she rose with a guilty grasp and bundled up the loot in her bag.

As silently as possible Hermione slipped back into the main archive pulling the metal door almost shut behind her. Crouching behind the last row of bookcases, she listened intently. The only sound she could here was her own unsteady breathing. All she needed to do was to walk over to the exit door to get onto a less restricted level.

Hermione decided to go for it, but she was wrong. No sooner had she made the decision to move that she heard the sound of footsteps; not the footsteps of a worker returning from lunch, but the ominous footsteps of someone who did not want her to hear him coming, someone whose errand in the archive was even more dubious then Hermione's. Peeking out through the shelves she saw him coming her way, and it looked like the same man that followed her the other morning, the one that seemed to be popping up more in her life. Slithering from bookcase to bookcase, his eyes fixed on the metal door to the vault, he griped his wand a smirk forming on his ugly face.

It was only a matter of seconds before he would come to the place where Hermione was hiding. Almost sick with fear, Hermione wormed her way along the bookcase until she reached the end of it. She hoped very much to be out of sight when the man walked passed the isle at the other end.

Hermione stood there even too afraid to breath, she had to resist the urge to run like hell but she knew that would only get her caught. Forcing herself to stay still, she waited for a few extra seconds before she dared to stretch and look, she saw him slipping silently into the vault.

This was her chance scurrying all the way down the end of the aisles she got to the door and existed quietly. Dashing out into the hallway she ran for the stairs that would bring her to a safer level. Taking three steps at a time she ran into another level smashing right into a body.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to the green eyes of Harry Potter. She smiled in relief she was on level 2 the The Department of Magical Law Enforcement nobody would think twice of why she was here except maybe Harry he was giving her that look again like he knew she was up to something but didn't have enough evidence to actually say anything to her.

"Harry I'm so glad I ran into you I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

His face relaxed and he began to scratch his hair. "I'm sorry Hermione I just got back from lunch with Ginny if I had known you wanted to get together I would have waited."

Hermione smiled she would make him feel guilty when she should be the one that should be feeling guiltily for not including her friends in the events of the last couple weeks. She was even more grateful for Ginny not revealing the fact that Draco Malfoy was back in town. She knew it must be killing her not to tell Harry. Her smile faded a bit. "Oh Harry it's not a big deal I should have asked you earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now get back to work" she pushed him into the direction of his office. She needed to get back to her own office where Draco was patiently waiting before anybody from the department decided that they actually needed something in that dump of an archive. Taking another deep breath relieved that she was in one piece. She made her way to the lift she took enough stairs for the day.

* * *

A/n wow its been awhile since I updated sorry for the wait I kind of got stuck with the plot. I'm going to sit down this week and map out the rest of the story and hopefully finish it up soon. Thanks for all the people who read and stuck it out.


End file.
